Say Something
by nachi.malfoy
Summary: Él está a punto de morir, y no importa. Ya entregado a su muerte, preso del dolor y la traición, no espera la última noticia que cambiaría su vida entera y le daría las fuerzas para luchar.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic. No se cuan largo sera en verdad, solo vamos viendo lo que se va ocurriendo en el camino. Espero que lo lean y que, tanto si les gusta como si no, dejen algun review para saber que les gustaria o que opinan. Cualquier critica es bien recibida!.

Por supuesto, todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los pido prestados jiji.

Bueno, a leer y disfrutar. Consejo, para leer este capitulo, podrian escucha la cancion _Say something de cristina aguilera y a great big world_. Disfruten :)

* * *

La noche oscura acompañaba el latir desenfrenado de su corazón. El frio envolvía su cuerpo cual abrazo antes de morir… porque él iba a morir esa noche y no importaba. Había entregado todo, como jamás antes se había atrevido, había entregado su alma a esa mujer que lo había traicionado. Lo había dado todo por ella, y solo había perdido. Había apostado a perdedor. El sonido del silencio comenzaba a desesperarlo, rompiendo su cordura, destruyendo su serenidad. No había nada que hacer, no había vuelta atrás. Estaba pagando todo lo que había hecho, estaba pagando con su vida todas aquellas que había arrebatado. El nudo en su cuello dolía, y solo logro aliviarlo cuando dejo que las lágrimas brotaran libres de sus ojos. Sin poder aguantarlo mas, cayo de rodillas sobre la fría piedra, ahogando los sollozos que brotaban de su garganta, mientras cientos de lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. Su respiración se agito y su corazón se desbordaba dolorosamente. Con cada latido sentía como se quebraba más… si era eso posible. Golpeo la piedra con sus puños, rompiéndolos, mientras la sangre brotaba abandonando su cuerpo. Aquella noche parecía que todo lo que alguna vez le había pertenecido, quería abandonarlo. Maldijo internamente todo lo que había ocurrido, la maldijo internamente a **_ella_** , la culpable de todo su dolor. Si solo hubiese seguido siendo el estúpido arrogante, egoísta, frio y pretencioso, quizás no estaría ahí esa noche, si tan solo hubiese resistido la tentación de enamorarse, de entregarse ciegamente a alguien… si tan solo _ella_ no hubiese aparecido en su vida.

Pero ahí estaba, a punto de morir, y solo había un pensamiento rondando en su cabeza. **_ELLA_**. Necesitaba verla, sentirla, abrazarla, besarla, olerla, acariciarla, amarla por última vez. Pero sabía que no era algo posible. **_Ella_** jamás iría a despedirse de él, jamás volvería a acercase a él, al asqueroso y despreciable mortífago que era.

-Malfoy – grazno un hombre del otro lado de la celda. -Llego la hora – fijo sus ojos en la muralla frente a él, y con el dorso de su mano seco sus mejillas. Ya no le importaba que lo vieran débil, no importaba que lo vieran destruido y humillado. No importaba, porque esa noche iba a morir. Se levantó con toda la calma, y alisando las arrugas de su sucia ropa, se acercó a la reja.

En silencio, salió rodeado de 2 aurores. Caminaron por los pasillos, solo rodeados por el resonar de los zapatos en la piedra. A lo lejos escuchaba los delirios de aquellos que estaban condenados a vivir su vida en esa asquerosa prisión. En esos momentos se sentía afortunado de haber sido sentenciado a muerte, y no a una vida en Azkaban. Si, a veces era afortunado.

Llegaron a un cuarto donde solo había una mesa y dos sillas. La sala de los interrogatorios. Había estado ahí tantas veces, y no entendía porque estaba ahí justo antes de morir. Como si fuese a abrir su boca justo en ese momento. Sin que le dieran indicaciones, tomo asiento donde siempre, esperando a quien iría a interrogarlo esta vez.

Se recostó sobre la silla, cerró los ojos y dejo volar su imaginación… a _**ella**_ _._ Su cabello castaño, domable pero salvaje como lo había sido desde que tenía memoria. Su rostro inmaculado, sus cejas arqueadas cada vez que algo le intrigaba. Sus ojos marrones, aquellos ojos marrones que lo observaban con tanto anhelo, tan sinceros y llenos de emociones… tan falsos. Relamió sus labios al recordar su boca, rosada y suculenta, experta en volverlo loco con cada tierno y casto ósculo, o con aquellos apasionados y placenteros besos. Las manos le hormiguearon de pensar en cómo sería recorrerla una vez más, como sería tocar su suave piel, su cuello, sus majestuosos pechos, su vientre plano y terso, sus piernas… esas eternas y pules piernas. Como seria estar dentro de ella una vez más, sentirse albergado en su interior como tantas veces había estado, perdido en las profundidades de su ser. No había forma de olvidarla, solo morir podría significar la liberación de aquella prisión llamada **_Hermione Granger_**. Otro par de solitarias lagrimas derramaron de sus ojos, delatando el dolor que sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo. No podía haber dolor más profundo que ese. No podría sentirse más arruinado que en ese momento.

- _Malfoy_ – su corazón se detuvo y dejo de respirar. Debió haber muerto ya y no se dio cuenta. Pero cuando sintió que latía rápido y veloz en el centro de su pecho, supo que aún estaba en este mundo sufriendo, llegado el punto en que estaba alucinando. No quiso abrir los ojos, ya había vivido aquello. No quería abrir los ojos y descubrirse solo una vez más. Pero es que el dulzor de su voz, la calidez de sus palabras, aunque solo fuese su apellido, podía llevarlo a volar lejos de aquella pesadilla. - _Malfoy_ -

Abrió los ojos intempestivamente, y ahí la vio. Hermosa como la recordaba, mirándolo con aquella desconocida frialdad. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre, y aunque llevaba una túnica encima, podía apostar a que estaba más delgada. Su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho y correr a su encuentro, abrazarla y no soltarla jamás. Su alma tiraba por su gemela frente a él, y su cuerpo reaccionaba al aroma de rosas que emanaba. No había aroma más exquisito a sus sentidos que ese. Se sentó recto en el asiento, ocultando cualquier señal de debilidad, aunque sabía que ella lo conocía perfectamente. Y el rastro de las lágrimas derramadas lo delataba.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí _Granger_? – pregunto con inusitada frialdad. La vio moverse en la pequeña habitación y tomar asiento justo frente a él. Su aroma lo embriaga y lo hacía perder la cordura. Estaba haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse sobre ella.

-Tenemos que hablar, antes que… - podría haber jurado que se le quebró la voz en ese momento. Intento encontrar sus ojos, pero lo esquivaba ávidamente.

-Antes de que me muera – aclaro, y no le pasó desapercibido el rictus de dolor en el rostro de su amada.

-Sí, antes que te mueras – finalmente sus ojos se encontraron, y la electricidad que recorrió su columna vertebral lo hizo estremecer. Respiraba agitado. Y como si de un adolescente se tratara, le sudaban las manos.

\- ¿Qué quieres hablar? Tuviste tu oportunidad hace años, no diré más de lo que ya dije – volvió a adquirir aquel frio y despectivo tono de voz.

-Hay algo que necesitas saber – sus marrones ojos brillaron. Nerviosa, mordió su labio inferior como siempre.

-No hay nada que quiera saber ahora _Granger_ , no ahora que voy a morir – al terminar la frase, esbozó una sonrisa irónica. No quería morir sabiendo nada. No quería escucharla más.

-No podría vivir sabiendo que jamás te lo dije – estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y asustada. Lo sabía por sus movimientos, como movía un rizo entre sus dedos. Se mordía el labio constantemente. No podía mirarlo fijamente por miedo a su reacción. Miedo. Le tenía miedo, siempre lo había tenido.

\- ¡Oh! Créeme, podrás vivir. Ya te lo dije, no quiero saber absolutamente nada – comenzaba a sentirse furioso. ¿Por qué demonios iba justo en ese día? ¿Por qué no fue meses antes y así podría haberle dado las fuerzas para luchar por salir de ahí? Cerro los puños y se puso de pie. - ¡Guardias! Quiero salir de aquí – grito perdiendo los papeles. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Quizás pensaba que no le había quedado suficientemente claro el desprecio que sentía por él. Camino a la puerta, pero se detuvo brusco cuando una pequeña y suave mano, aquella que tantas veces había besado, se cerró en torno a su muñeca, deteniéndolo.

-Por favor D _raco_ , solo escúchame – _Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco…_ solo quedaba eso en su mente. Su nombre sonaba tan dulce en su boca. Sus ojos se buscaron hasta encontrarse, y cuando vio la angustia y desesperación en ellos, supo que no podía negarle nada.

Se soltó de su agarre. Quemaba como los mil demonios. Le dio la espalda y espero que comenzara a hablar.

-Cuando te atraparon… -

-Cuando me entregaste – sentía la furia apoderarse de su ser nuevamente. Así era ella. Podía hacerlo sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo un momento, y al siguiente despertar su bestia dormida.

-Cuanto te atraparon hace 2 años, supe algo que cambio mi vida entera – su voz estaba tranquila, pero tenía cierto tinte de melancolía que lo intrigaba.

-¿Qué cosa? Déjate de rodeos y habla de una maldita vez –

-Tu no cambias – se cruzó de brazos y tomo asiento sobre la mesa. Seguía dándole la espalda. No podía verla y estar tranquilamente escuchándola. – Hace dos años me entere que estaba embarazada – sus ojos, hasta ese momento cerrados, deleitándose solo con su voz, se abrieron de par en par. Un hijo, _su hijo_.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que…? –

-Si _Malfoy_ , un hijo tuyo – volteo brusco y se acercó a ella en dos grandes zancadas. Las lágrimas inundaban sus marrones ojos. Sentía aún más amor por ella, le había dado un hijo, su primogénito. Pero la ira que sentía era aun mayor… dos años, dos malditos años sin saber que tenía un hijo, dos malditos años en los que pudo haber luchado por salir de esa estúpida prisión. Pero no, ella le había ocultado algo tan maravilloso y único como el saber que había sido padre.

\- ¡Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes! – grito comenzando a zarandearla.

\- ¡Cómo se supone que te lo diría! ¡Intentaste matar a todos aquellos que amaba! – grito ella de vuelta, llorando desconsoladamente.

\- ¡Se trata de mi hijo, maldita sea! – la soltó bruscamente. Se agarró el pelo y comenzó a jalarlo de desesperación. Ese día iba a morir, y no podría conocer jamás a su hijo. -Vienes… vienes y me lo dices ahora que voy a morir. ¿Por qué justo ahora _Granger_? –

-Porque no podría habértelo dicho antes, no sabiendo que habrías querido conocerlo – se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sollozando.

-Claro que habría querido conocerlo… quiero conocerlo – la miro fijo. Cuando ella alzo su mirada, encontrándose con la de él, el vacío en aquellos ojos hizo que le doliera el corazón.

-Eso es algo que jamás podrá pasar – bajo de la mesa y se acercó a la puerta.

- _Granger_ , no me hagas esto – se acercó a ella, tomándola de los hombros la obligo a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas. Si su corazón ya estaba destruido, ahora ya no quedaba nada de el en pie.

-No puedo _Draco_ – contrario a lo que podría haber imagino, ella se refugió en su pecho, buscando consuelo. Aunque tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, la rodeo con sus brazos, embriagándose con el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Afirmo su frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Por favor _Hermione_ , necesito verlo. Te daré toda la información que necesitas para destruir al señor tenebroso, pero no me niegues a mi hijo – apenas le salía la voz. Tenerla así de cerca, sabiendo que tenía un hijo, el brillo de la esperanza se asomaba frente a sus ojos. Cuando la sintió relajarse entre sus brazos, imagino que accedería al fin, pero nunca imagino lo que vendría…

- _No puedo porque lo di en adopción al nacer_ -

* * *

Espero les haya gustado! y no olviden bajar un poquito mas y dejar un review, diciendo que les parecio :) Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Quiero dar gracias a quienes leyeron y dejaron un review :D la verdad es que no tenia expectativas, asi es que fue un agradable inicio. Tan agradable que me dieron ganas de escribir de inmediato el segundo capitulo :D! Es mas largo que el primero, y como podran darse cuenta, los tiempos estan mezclados. Cuando vean que esta escrito en cursiva, es pasado, podra ser de distintos tiempos, no solo de Hogwarts o de antes de Draco en Azkaban :) con letra normal es presente ok? Bueno, no digo mas, solo que por supuesto todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, grandiosa jaja! Muchas gracias de nuevo, y a disfrutar!

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 _Camino tranquilo por el andén. No quería estar ahí, pero tampoco quería estar en su casa, no con tanto gentío dando vueltas. Necesitaba paz, tranquilidad por un solo día, pero eso era algo que tampoco podría encontrar en Hogwarts. Subió al tren y busco un compartimento vacío. Al menos, quizás ahí, podría encontrar aquella ansiada tranquilidad. Finalmente lo encontró. Entro, cerró la puerta y corrió la persiana. Tomo asiento y cerró los ojos cansado. Podría decir que había vivido el peor verano de toda su vida. Podría decir que habría ansiado alejarse de sus padres y de todos los mortífagos que alojaron durante 3 meses. Podría decir tantas cosas, pero ahora, justamente ahora, estaba agotado. Aspiro el aroma del tren. Pese a todo, al menos en Hogwarts estaría lejos de Voldemort. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al pensar en aquel despreciable mago, que lo único que le había enseñado en el verano, había sido a desechar las ideas de la sangre. No había sustento en sus creencias, no había razón para creerse superior, cuando lo único que había visto era locura y demencia rodeando a aquellos que se jactaban de vivir con sangre pura corriendo por sus venas. Maldijo internamente su cuna. Maldijo internamente todos esos años que había despreciado a los nacidos de muggles solo porque sus padres así le habían enseñado. Maldijo internamente haber sido un muchacho despreciable y fanfarrón. No había vuelta atrás, era lo que era, y al final de ese año sería un mortífago como su padre. El corazón se le estrujo en el centro de su pecho al pensar en todo lo que tendría que hacer. Era un muchacho soez, pero no era malo… o al menos eso creía él._

 _La puerta se abrió intempestivamente, obligándolo a abrir los ojos, para identificar a quien había osado interrumpir su tranquilidad. - ¿Qué haces aquí Granger? – pregunto despectivo._

 _-Perdón, creí que estaba vacío – la vio acercar su mano a su varita en el bolsillo de su polerón. Sonrió ante aquella acción. Granger le tenía miedo, estaba esperando el ataque. Pero hoy era su día de suerte, no tenía ganas de batallar con nadie._

 _-Bueno, ya ves que no está vacío – giro el rostro hacia la ventana, ignorándola. Conto unos segundos, esperando que despareciera._

 _Cuando volvió a mirar, la vio aun de pie en el marco de la entrada, observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas arqueadas. Fijos sus grises ojos en el rostro de la chica. Había cambiado bastante en el verano. Su rostro era más delicado, más femenino. Se enfocó en sus labios. ¿Siempre había tenido los labios tan apetitosos? ¿Tan rosados? Bajo con sus ojos, y sorpresivamente se dio cuenta que no era la misma niña de los años anteriores, sosa y aburrida. Había curvas en su cuerpo, como toda una mujer. Pechos llenos, cintura estrecha y caderas amplias. Sonrió. La vio removerse incomoda. Había notado el recorrido de sus ojos._

 _\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? –_

 _\- Yo… - sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez. No pudo evitar el choque eléctrico que recorrió a su cuerpo, y como su corazón salto en su pecho. Intento controlar su respiración. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la vio desparecer cerrando la puerta._

 _Aguanto la respiración, sin despegar la mirada de la puerta. Boto el aire pesadamente, volviendo su mirada a la ventana. El tren había empezado el recorrido por los campos. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por el vaivén, embriagándose del aroma del vagón… ¿siempre había olido a rosas?_

* * *

La soltó bruscamente. Sintió asco al ver a la mujer frente a él. De pronto, ya no era Hermione Granger, ya no era la mujer de la que se había enamorado. De pronto, era una desconocida que había entregado a _su_ hijo a algún desconocido, quien sabe dónde. Las lágrimas no podían dejar de salir de sus ojos. Iba a morir sin conocer a su hijo.

\- ¿Hiciste qué? – la mujer lo miraba con temor. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, no paraba de llorar y se movía sobre un punto fijo.

\- _Draco…_ -

-No me llames Draco, no… no tienes derecho – cualquier vestigio de corazón, yacía encallado en su pecho, destruido. No había nada que pudiera hacerlo latir, nada ni nadie.

\- Tienes que escucharme – sollozaba, intentando formular las palabras.

\- ¡Que quieres decirme! ¡Qué vas a decirme que pueda cambiar lo que has hecho! ¡NADA! – sentía angustia. Si había pensado que el dolor más poderoso había sido el de perderla, ahora entendía que siempre podía ser peor.

\- Por favor, no es como tú crees que pasaron las cosas – la vio enderezarse, con aquella postura de creerse superior a todos a su alrededor. Su aire de sabelotodo insufrible, con su nariz apuntando al techo. Merlín, como la odiaba en ese momento.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que pasaron Granger? ¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a entregar a _mi_ hijo en adopción? – ya no caían lágrimas. Ya había pasado la etapa de tristeza, solo le quedaba la ira acumulada en su interior, clamando por salir. Tomo asiento en la silla donde tantas veces había estado. Con un ademan de su mano, la invito a tomar asiento frente a él. – Explícame entonces, habla de una condenada vez –

La vio dudar, pero finalmente tomo asiento frente a él. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Sorbeteaba su nariz de vez en cuando. Afirmo las manos sobre la mesa, y comenzó a mover los dedos, ansiosa. -Habla, maldita sea –

-Si te dijera… - alzo los ojos hasta encontrarse con los suyos. Si, su corazón podía latir, ella podía hacerlo latir. – Si te dijera que puedo recuperar a… _nuestro_ hijo, ¿me ayudarías? –

\- ¿Así que de eso se trata? – más dolor. Lo estaba utilizando. Quería la información antes de que llegara el momento en que no hablaría más.

\- Dijiste que si…

-Sí, dije que te daría la información si me dejabas conocerlo. Pero, ¿Cómo sabré que realmente existe este hijo? – le dolía pronunciar esas palabras. Algo en su interior le decía que sí, que era verdad. Y más dolió, cuando vio la estupefacción y el horror surcar el rostro de su _amada_.

\- Dudas, ¿de verdad dudas? – de pronto, su rostro se transformó en un tempano de hielo. No había emoción ni expresión en aquel hermoso rostro. No había fuego en aquellos ojos. No había nada en ella. **Estaba tan vacía y quebrada como él.**

\- Te daré lo que necesitas, pero necesitas hablar ahí fuera y pedir más tiempo para mí –

\- Ya lo he hecho – _sorpresa_. -Ahora habla –

-No, habla tu primero. Quiero saber que paso, y luego tendrás todo lo que necesitas – la vio cerrar los ojos, dudando.

Abrió sus orbes marrones, y con calma le entrego su varita. - ¿Qué es esto? – ella lo miro sorprendida y rio. Su risa… aquella melodía dulce que calmaba cada tormenta en su interior. Se agitó, y nuevas lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

-Es una varita _Malfoy_ – sin poder evitarlo, una ronca risa salió de su boca también. Después de eso, solo silencio. Se miraron en absoluto silencio, reconociéndose. Con temor, tomo el suave palo de madera, y se sacudió ante el contacto. Hacía dos años que había perdido su varita. Hacía dos años que había dejado de sentir la magia fluir en su interior. -Usa legeremancia –

La miro estupefacto. - ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, hazlo. No quiero que pienses que puedo mentirte –

-Eres buena en oclumancia, y sabes modificar recuerdos – no quería dudar. Pero necesitaba absoluta certeza de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué quieres maldita sea? – aquellas pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de color.

-Solo… solo habla. Confió en ti – otra fisura a su corazón. Confiaba en ella, aun cuando lo había traicionado dos años antes. _Confiaba en ella._

Ella cerro los ojos y boto el aire pesadamente. Cuando los abrió, el dolor que había en ellos le atravesó el pecho…

* * *

 _Habían pasado 2 meses desde aquella aciaga noche en que había entregado a Draco. El solo pensar en él hacía que su pecho se volviera increíblemente estrecho, y su corazón se sintiera apretado, casi imposibilitado de latir. Había sido el momento más doloroso de su vida. Había sido el momento en que se había quebrado su alma y había perdido todo. Lo había perdido a él. Nuevas lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, amenazando con salir. Pero tenía que resistir. No podía quebrarse en frente de todos._

 _\- Hermione, ¿has tenido algún avance? – pregunto Remus frente a ella._

 _\- ¿Avance? – había perdido el hilo de la conversación._

 _\- Acerca de los Horrocruxes –_

 _\- Ah, de eso. No, nada – pensar en eso, la obligaba a pensar en Draco. Él era quien tenía la información clave. No había forma de saber cuáles eran, sin alguien desde dentro._

 _\- Hermione, querida – aquel tono condescendiente cuando alguien quiere pedir algo. Miro a la señora Weasley en la punta de la mesa. La mujer parecía nerviosa. De pronto, lo entendió. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, mientras su corazón se aceleraba y dolía con cada quiebre, las lágrimas ya no eran detenidas y su respiración se agitaba más y más._

 _\- No… ¡No lo hare! – se sintió furiosa y ansiosa. Comenzó a sudar y a marearse. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas._

 _\- Hermione, cálmate, no te pediremos hacer algo que no quieres – murmuro Tonks a su lado, acariciándole el brazo. La miro con ojos desorbitados. – Hermione… cálmate – de pronto todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar, y antes de que Tonks pudiera reaccionar, había salido despedida al otro extremo de la cocina._

 _\- ¡Hermione! – grito Harry a su lado. Enfoco sus ojos en su amigo, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a decaer. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin mirar a nadie._

 _Se encerró en su cuarto y rompió a llorar. Se abalanzo sobre el pequeño escritorio, lanzando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Rompiendo cada pequeño adorno, lanzando incluso sus libros, gritando. Dolía, dolía como mil demonios y nada era capaz de calmar ese infinito sufrimiento._

 _La puerta se abrió, y antes de lanzar lo que tenía en su mano, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Respiro profundo, y dejó escapar el resto de lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos. - ¿Qué quieres Harry? –_

 _\- Tonks está bien – su voz sonaba fría. Estaba molesto._

 _\- Lo siento por eso – camino a la cama y se recostó._

 _\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – sintió el colchón a su lado bajar. Sintió el brazo de Harry sobre su cintura, abrazándola desde atrás. Se dejó hacer. La abrazó con fuerza, aspirando el aroma de su pelo. Apretó su cintura, acariciando la parte de su vientre que quedaba al descubierto._

 _\- Harry – murmuro bajo. Tembló cuando la mano en su cintura comenzó a deslizarse por su cadera, en un sube y baja por su muslo._

 _\- Tienes que controlarte… has estado alterada el último tiempo – siguió subiendo su mano hasta depositarla sobre su pecho derecho, acariciándolo brusco._

 _\- Harry, detente – con su mano, sostuvo la mano de él, deteniendo cualquier avance. Se volteo y quedo frente a frente con su mejor amigo. Aquel que en los últimos dos meses había sido su refugio. La había apoyado en sus peores momentos, había sido su pilar cada que se desmoronaba. Pero algo había pasado. En algún momento él había dado un paso más allá del consuelo. En algún perdido momento en su memoria la había besado. Y ella había correspondido, cerrando los ojos y pensando en aquel rubio de ojos grises. Y aunque no era el, le servía para no sentirse sola por las noches. Solo eran besos y caricias, jamás algo más. No podía. No era Draco, era Harry, su mejor amigo._

 _\- Estas exhausta, necesitas relajarte – se acercó y la beso. Cerro los ojos y frente a sus parpados cerrados, la imagen de Draco apareció vivida. No eran sus besos, no era su aroma, no era su lengua la que acariciaba la suya. No era Draco._

 _Harry profundizo el beso, aferrando sus manos en su cintura, apretándola hasta doler. Gimió en su boca, y él lo interpreto como si aquello fuera una sensación agradable. Volvió su mano a su pecho, estrujándolo. De pronto esas caricias eran demasiado bruscas. De pronto esas caricias distaban de ser los cálidos roces que le quitaban la cordura. De pronto esas caricias eran las de Harry Potter. De un salto salió de la cama. - ¡Basta! No quiero que vuelvas a besarme –_

 _\- Herms… -_

 _\- ¡Nada! – se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, haciéndole la muda invitación de salir. Los ojos de Harry se enfocaron en ella, y pudo evidenciar la rabia que los atravesaba._

 _\- ¿Harías el intento de hablar con Malfoy para saber acerca de los Horrocruxes? – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Todo siempre se trataba de eso. De utilizarla a ella para obtener información de él._

 _\- Solo una vez – murmuro cerrando la puerta cuando Harry estuvo del otro lado._

 _Tomo de su armario una bata. Necesitaba un baño. Necesitaba quitar de su cuerpo aquella sensación de suciedad. A pesar de que no estaban juntos, había pasado muy poco tiempo desde la última vez que había estado con Draco. 2 meses son demasiado poco tiempo… 2 meses… fue a su calendario y observo ansiosa. No había tachado su último periodo… no lo había tachado o no había llegado. - ¡Mierda!_

 _Salió corriendo de su habitación, hacia la que Ginny compartía con Luna. Necesitaba quitar esa sensación de angustia. - ¡Ginny! – grito entrando. La pelirroja se encontraba recostada con su novio besándola apasionadamente. Al sentir la puerta que se abría, se separaron cual repelente._

 _\- Hermione, demonios, golpea – chillo Zabini poniéndose de pie._

 _\- Lo siento Blaise – murmuro roja de vergüenza. Cerro los ojos esperando que se acomodaran sus ropas. – Ginny, necesito hablar contigo urgente –_

 _\- Mi señal de Salir de aquí. Adiós, hermosa pelirroja – abrió los ojos y los vio besarse por última vez. – Adiós leona –_

 _Cuando se quedaron solas, salto sobre la cama de Ginny con sus ojos plagados de lágrimas. - ¿Qué ocurre? –_

 _\- Necesito una de esas pociones… -_

 _\- ¿Cuál? – intrigada, la pelirroja se puso de pie y se acercó a su cómoda, donde guardaba su arsenal de pociones._

 _\- Esa… prueba… - no salían las palabras de su boca. Si era lo que creía estaba absolutamente perdida. Ginny volteo y la miro estupefacta._

 _\- ¿Prueba de embarazo? – demonios. Sonaba horrible así. No podía estar embarazada. Un bastardo mestizo hoy en día, estaba destinado a vivir una vida de miserias. Asintió lentamente. Mas lagrimas caían rendidas._

 _\- Mierda Hermione. No sé si me quedan, pero por un demonio – sabía que su amiga quería lanzarse con un sermón de cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida. Pero eso era algo que ella ya sabía. No podría vivir con un pequeño mestizo. Vio a Ginny remover todo en el cajón._

 _\- ¡Aquí! – grito volteándose con un pequeño frasco rojo en sus manos. Se la tendió en sus manos temblorosas. – Bébela y espera 5 minutos. Si tu vientre se coloca azul estas a salvo… si es rosa, estás pérdida – ambas estaban pálidas. Hermione lo bebió de un solo sorbo. Angustiada, miro a Ginny. La pelirroja, con toda su efusividad, se lanzó a abrazarla. – Cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo – murmuro con la voz quebrada._

 _Cada segundo parecía tomarse una eternidad para darle paso al siguiente. No había sentido que el tiempo pasara tan lento en su vida. Abrazada a Ginny dejo que las lágrimas hicieran de las suyas en sus marrones ojos. Sentía un dolor incomparable de pensar en un hijo de Draco Malfoy. No porque fuera Malfoy. Sino porque estaría sola y perdida. Voldemort seguía en las sombras destruyendo todo. Sin poder evitarlo llevo sus manos a su vientre. Sollozo con fuerza. Aun con todo en contra, sentía una felicidad inmensa en lo profundo de su corazón. Solo pensar en un hijo de él, en un hijo producto de aquel amor, la hacía sollozar de alegría._

 _2 minutos… imagino como habría sido saber que estaba embarazada en un mundo sin Voldemort. En un mundo donde podría amarse libre con Draco. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado él? ¿Habría estado feliz? Imagino su sonrisa. Imagino sus ojos brillosos. Imagino que el acariciaba su vientre. Imagino el día en que tuviera a su hijo en brazos, como una pequeña copia de su amor. Como sería el niño creciendo… imagino en los siguientes 3 minutos, toda una vida junto a Draco y su hijo. Imagino todo lo que no podría ser, porque el viviría en Azkaban, y ella tendría que huir hasta que Voldemort fuera derrotado._

 _\- Levanta la camiseta – murmuro Ginny, quien había estado en absoluto silencio a su lado._

 _En su vida había sentido tanto acumulo de emociones. En su vida se había sentido tan miserable… una gran mancha ROSA descansaba sobre su vientre. Siguió llorando. No podía detenerse. No se detendría, necesitaba sacar aquella angustia de su corazón._

 _\- Merlín, cariño – Ginny lanzo a abrazarse, pero se levantó tan rápido que la dejo con los brazos abiertos._

 _Salió corriendo de la habitación. Salió corriendo de la casa. Necesitaba alejarse de todo y de todos. Necesitaba asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. Llego a un parque cerca de Grimauld Place. Se sentó en una banca y lloro. Como una niña pequeña cuando pierde su juguete favorito. Lloro como jamás había llorado en su vida. Necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba decírselo. No podía cargar con todo sola. Cerro los ojos, y escucho su corazón crujir. Estaba perdida._

 _Volvió a casa entrada la noche. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Que agradable sensación de tranquilidad. Como desearía que su interior se sintiera del mismo modo. Pero contrario a aquello, su alma y su corazón eran una tormenta a punto de destruirlo todo. Avanzo hasta la cocina y se encontró a Remus bebiendo un vaso de whisky de fuego._

 _\- Hermione al fin, nos tenías preocupados – se levantó y camino hasta ella, abrazándola de forma fraternal._

 _\- Iré a hablar con Malfoy – murmuro con un sollozo ahogado. Remus la insto a tomar asiento en la silla junto a la que él estaba usando. Saco un vaso y le sirvió un poco de whisky. Hermione lo rechazo instintivamente. Ahora estaba embarazada, ahora una vida dependía de ella._

 _\- Gracias, tenemos que hacerlo rápido – alzo su rostro para observar al hombre frente a ella._

 _\- ¿Rápido? ¿Por qué? – de pronto toda la angustia volvió. Podía imaginar la respuesta._

 _\- Lo han sentenciado a muerte - ¿Es posible que un corazón muera de dolor? Muerto… el moriría._

 _\- ¿Y si entrega la información que necesitamos? – pregunto esperanzada. Quizás si lograba convencerlo._

 _\- No importa lo que haga, lo mataran igual. Creen que es lo que se merece – bebió un sorbo de whisky y cerró los ojos deleitándose con el líquido ardiente._

 _\- ¿Y tú que crees?_

 _\- Creo que el amor puede cambiarnos a todos – deposito su mano sobre la de ella, acariciándola. – Sé que lo que ustedes vivieron fue real Hermione, lamento como ocurrieron las cosas – más lágrimas. Quedaría seca de tanto llorar. Cerro los ojos con fuerza. Necesitaba coraje para decir lo que diría. No podía vivir con un secreto como ese. Lupin al menos parecía comprender lo que estaba pasando._

 _\- Estoy embarazada – murmuro con un grito ahogado. Lupin detuvo la caricia y la observo con calma. Se acercó y la abrazo. En ese momento se desplomo. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, se sacudía descontroladamente, mientras no podía dejar de llorar._

 _\- Tranquila, no estás sola. Solo hay una cosa… - se separó un poco, y entre la nube de lágrimas en sus ojos, vio el rostro compungido de Remus. – No le digas a Malfoy, solo provocaras más dolor –_

 _\- Tengo que decirle, es su hijo –_

 _-Sí, pero va a morir, no merece morir sabiendo que jamás conocerá a su hijo – se levantó y lleno un vaso con agua. Se lo tendió y con manos temblorosas lo recibió._

 _\- No puedo vivir sin decirle que tendremos un hijo. ¿Cómo le diré a mi hijo que su padre murió sin saber de su existencia? – comenzaba a ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas._

 _\- No puedes criar a ese hijo Hermione… es un mestizo, es un Malfoy – su corazón latió veloz en su pecho. Respiro fuerte, y de pronto mucha rabia se acumuló en su cuerpo._

 _\- ¡Que me estás diciendo! ¡Es mi hijo! – se levantó lanzando la silla al piso. Comenzó a dar vueltas desesperadas alrededor de la mesa._

 _\- ¡Hermione, escucha! Piensa lo que le harán a ese niño si se enteran que existe – grito._

 _\- ¡Huiré! ¡No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, es mi hijo! – se sentía descontrolada. Sentía que su magia se agolpaba en cada célula de su cuerpo, amenazando con destruir todo a su alrededor._

 _\- ¡No puedes! ¡Te encontraran donde vayas! ¡Prefieres huir y ponerlos en riesgo a ambos, o ser lo suficientemente madura para reconocer que no puedes con este niño! No mientras Voldemort viva – sentencio angustiado. Pudo ver las lágrimas agolpándose en los ojos de Lupin._

 _Cayo rendida en el suelo. Llorando desconsolada, rumiando las palabras de Remus. Tenían sentido, pero el dolor que sentía no tenía sentido alguno. No había lógica para ella en abandonar a su hijo. No podría vivir sabiendo que, en algún lugar del mundo, su hijo no sabría de su existencia. Golpeo el piso con los puños, provocando un corte en cada uno. No había dolor más fuerte que ese, no sentía fuerzas para seguir si perdería a Draco y a su hijo. De pronto la idea de perderlo, de que él moriría la hizo vomitar._

 _\- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Molly entrando, seguida de Harry, Ron, Ginny y Blaise._

 _\- Esta bien – sollozo refugiándose en los brazos de Blaise que había corrido a socorrerla – Solo quiero saber con quién y donde estará – miro a Remus y este asintió._

* * *

Bueno, este ha sido el segundo capitulo, que espero, como el primero, sea de su agrado. Al igual que el primer capitulo, si logramos tener buena recepcion y algun review, probablemente suba el siguiente capitulo en uno o dos dias. Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad a mi me da bastante pena el pobre de Draco aww! Nos vemos el proximo capitulo! Besos a todos quienes pasen :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola otra vez! Aqui traigo otro capitulo. Gracias a quienes leyeron el anterior, y agregaron a historia a sus favoritos o followers. Es mucho mas corto que el anterior, pero trae algunas cosas que nos dejaran bastante colgados, por decir menos. En esta historia, han pasado 4 años desde que acabo Hogwarts para nuestros protagonistas, no se ha muerto Dumbledore, y Harry no sabe cuales son los Horrocruxes. Claro que todos nosotros si lo sabemos jaja, pero donde y como encontrarlos sera lo distinto :) No molesto mas, disfruten como yo disfrute escribiendo :)

La recomendacion de cancion es _unsteady_ de _x ambassadors._ Deje un pequeño parentesis para que sepan en que momento queda mejor escucharla :)

Por supuesto todos los personajes perteneces a la grandisima J.K. Rowling :)

* * *

Afirmo su cabeza en sus manos sobre la mesa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar las pocas lagrimas que quedaban en su interior. Había escuchado cada palabra, había sentido su interior enfriarse. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar y tanto pensar. Sentía sus ojos pesados, a punto de cerrarse, a punto de ceder al dolor. La boca le sabia amarga, y la garganta seca, rasposa y dolorosa. Había aguantado las náuseas, el malestar en su estómago aumentaba conforme ella hablaba. Respiraba lento, demasiado lento. Su corazón latía de igual manera, diciéndole que estaba cansado ya, que necesitaba un respiro de tanto sufrimiento. Alzo su rostro, encontrándose con el de ella. No se veía mejor que él. Estaba con la vista fija en la mesa, acariciándose las manos, nerviosa.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras se estancaban en su garganta. Sentía la boca pastosa. Carraspeo, llamando la atención de _ella_. - ¿Cuándo viniste a hablar conmigo… lo sabias ya? –

Marrón y gris se encontraron, solo demostrando el daño que había en su interior. Aunque quería cerrar los ojos, se mantuvo firme, sosteniéndole la mirada. Los ojos de ella aun parecían tener lagrimas por derramar, y dejando caer unas cuantas, asintió.

\- ¡Maldita sea _Granger_! – grito poniéndose de pie, golpeando la mesa con fuerza, haciéndola saltar en su asiento. - ¡Por la mismísima mierda! – comenzó a dar vueltas como animal enjaulado.

\- Se suponía que te habían sentenciado a muerte – susurro ella, como si aquello justificara lo que había hecho.

\- Pasaron 2 años _Granger_ , 2 malditos años donde pudiste venir y decírmelo. ¿Por qué demonios ahora? – sentía tanta furia correr por sus venas. Sentía ganas de lanzarse sobre la varita de ella y hechizarla, como tantas veces antes había hecho.

\- Cada vez que intentaba venir, me detenían – jadeo entre lágrimas.

\- Pudiste escaparte, pudiste venir – sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, y antes de caer derrumbado, se afirmó en la pared, deslizándose con calma hasta el piso. Hundió su rostro en sus manos. -Era mi hijo, mi sangre… _mi hijo_ – lloro abiertamente. No había razón para mostrarse fuerte cuando por dentro estaba absolutamente destruido.

Se sobresaltó cuando la sintió a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza, llorando en su hombro. – Perdóname, por favor perdóname por no habértelo dicho – levanto su rostro hacia ella, tan cerca, tan apesadumbrado. Alzo su mano y acaricio aquella suave mejilla, estremeciéndose al contacto. Seguía siendo tan suave como la recordaba.

\- No puedo odiarte mujer, no importa lo que hagas – con los ojos fijos en los de ella, anclados a ese mar de emociones que solo ella podía causarle, acerco su rostro, hasta que sus frentes se unieron. Humedeció sus labios, ansiando lanzarse al oasis que representaban los de ella. Pero se contuvo.

\- Deberías, no debería haberte ocultado algo tan importante… ni debería haber venido aquí cuando vas a… morir – sollozo ella aferrándose más a él.

\- Son reliquias… reliquias de los fundadores de Hogwarts – cerro los ojos con fuerza. Antes no le había importado dar información, total de igual manera iba a morir. Pero ahora, ahora su hijo, un mestizo, vivía en aquel mundo dirigido por el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos. Tenía que protegerlo, y la forma que tenía en sus manos, era entregando la información para destruir a ese enfermo. Ella se separó de un salto, observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me escuchaste, son reliquias. La copa de Hufflepuff, la diadema de Ravenclaw, el relicario de Slytherin, la maldita serpiente… - callo antes de decir lo que sabía la destruiría.

\- ¿Y? – se veía ansiosa. Veía sus ojos brillar como no lo habían hecho desde hacía muchos años.

\- Tu amado _Potty_ – escupió. Si antes lo odiaba por creerse un héroe, ahora lo odiaba por haber aprovechado la debilidad de su Hermione para intentar meterse entre sus piernas.

La joven jadeo y comenzó a llorar, negando con la cabeza. - ¿Dónde están? –

Soltó una risa sardónica. Podía decirles cuales eran, pero esa información tenía otro precio. – Solo hay una forma donde puedo ayudarte a ti y a tus amiguitos a encontrarlos – murmuro poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Quiero que encuentres la forma de revocar mi sentencia de muerte – Hermione abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

\- No puedo hacer eso – se acercó a ella, hasta que solo quedaba un suspiro entre ellos. Aspiro su aroma a rosas otra vez, ansiando guardarlo en su memoria por siempre.

\- Tu no, pero Potter si – tomo las manos de ella, acariciándole las palmas con sus pulgares, notando como se sacudía al contacto. Al parecer aun tenia aquel efecto en ella. Se atrevió acercándose un paso más. Sus alientos se mezclaban.

\- Podría intentarlo – esbozo aquella clásica sonrisa torcida marca Malfoy. Que bien se sentía ser un poco como el en ese momento. – Tengo que irme _Draco_ – no, no podía dejarla ir ahora que estaba tan cerca de sus labios, tan cerca de su corazón. Necesitaba más, no podría soportar un día más en esa prisión sin algo más de ella.

 _(Aqui es donde deberian escuchar la cancion!)_

\- No te vayas – una súplica silenciosa. Si ella se iba, él tendría que volver a esa sucia celda, donde no tenía nada más que la oportunidad de volverse loco.

\- _Tengo_ que irme, prometo hablar con Harry – antes de que se alejara de sus manos, la sostuvo fuerte, y jalándola hacia él, estampo sus labios contra los de ella. Gimió al sentir la calidez de esos pulposos labios, sintió un mareo al volver a encontrarse con aquella eléctrica sensación en su cuerpo. Ella no hizo nada, simplemente se dejó hacer. Acaricio sus labios con su lengua, pidiendo permiso. Ella abrió sus labios, dándole acceso a esa cavidad húmeda y cálida que tanto había ansiado por dos años. Por merlín, esto era el paraíso. No importaba morir si se iría con esa sensación en sus labios. Las manos pequeñas se deslizaron por su cuerpo hasta sus cabellos, largos y sucios. Solo pudo aferrarse a su cintura. Sus lenguas bailaban, festejaban el encuentro al fin, sus corazones palpitaban fuerte, retumbando en el pecho del otro con inusitada fuerza. Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de ella, hasta unirse a sus labios, humedeciéndolos. Acaricio todo lo que pudo su cintura, su espalda, sus cabellos salvajes. Se separaron lentamente, sin abrir los ojos.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo, se encontró con los ojos marrones abiertos, observándolo detenidamente, saboreándose los labios. – Prométeme que harás lo imposible por sacarme de aquí – murmuro contra sus labios. No iba a morir, no importara lo que pasara, lo que tuviera que hacer, _él_ no iba a morir ese día.

\- Lo prometo – una sincera sonrisa lo abrazo por completo, dándole renovadas fuerzas.

\- Busca a nuestro hijo, cuando salga de aquí, lo quiero conmigo – era una orden. La sintió removerse en sus brazos y decidió que era momento de dejarla ir.

\- Volveré pronto –

Rápido se alejó de él, y salió por la puerta, desapareciendo de su vida de nuevo, dejándolo en aquel edificio antiguo, lleno de dolor, angustia y locura. Pero tenía algo a lo que aferrarse, la tenía a ella y tenía a su hijo. La luz comenzaba a verse al final del largo pasillo de sufrimiento que estaba destinado a vivir.

…

Toco suavemente a la puerta, esperando la invitación del otro lado. No escucho sonido alguno, así que se atrevió a entrar sin respuesta. La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad. Una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron al cambio de luz, diviso la figura de su amigo, recostado en la cama, hecho un ovillo. – Harry, ¿Estas bien?

\- No quiero ver a nadie Hermione, vete – se acercó y tomo asiento junto a él. Acaricio su espalda y espero a que decidiera voltearse. Sintió que habían pasado horas, antes de que se decidiera a mirarla.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Duele, esta maldita cicatriz duele cada vez más – recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Harry, mientras este comenzaba a acariciarle los cabellos delicadamente.

\- Harry…-

\- Fuiste a hablar con Malfoy, lo sé – se sintió incomoda al pensar en él. Inconscientemente llevo sus manos a sus labios, sonriendo, recordando la agradable sensación de volver a sentir esos delgados y fríos labios, estremeciendo cada célula de su cuerpo. – Y al parecer fue una buena visita –

\- Tienes que ayudarme Harry – se levantó y lo miro detenidamente. Harry era el único que tenía el poder de hablar con Shacklebolt, y lograr convencerlo de revocar una sentencia que el mismo como ministro había firmado.

\- No hare nada para evitar lo que ese bastardo se merece –

\- Ese bastardo es el padre de mi hijo… y es quien sabe dónde se esconden los Horrocruxes – termino hablando bajo. Harry la miro con ojos amplios, abriendo y cerrando la boca.

\- ¿Estás segura? – se levantó y encendió las velas que estaban en la mesa de noche. Volvió a la cama y la tomó de las manos - ¿Le dijiste la verdad?

Asintió lentamente, y de pronto toda la sensación de culpabilidad volvió a ella. Harry frunció el ceño, haciéndole la silenciosa pregunta que no quería responder – Sabe cuáles son, y donde están, pero para ayudarnos, quiere que revoquen su sentencia, y tú eres el… -

\- ¿Qué le dijiste para que te ayudara? – _mierda_

\- La verdad sobre nuestro hijo

\- Si, pero ¿para que ayudarnos si de igual forma jamás podrá conocerlo? – bajo la mirada a sus manos, moviéndolas nerviosamente, tragando dificultosamente. Se mordió el labio, y un ciento de lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. - ¿Qué le dijiste Hermione?

Negó con la cabeza. – Prométeme que lo sacaras de ahí

El moreno frente a ella asintió y tomo sus manos de forma consoladora. Las alzó hasta sus labios y con toda la ternura, las beso – ¿Qué le dijiste?

Mas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, mientras su corazón se resquebrajaba aún más. Cerro los ojos, y ahogando un sollozo dijo: - Que podría encontrar a nuestro hijo, y que cuando… cuando saliera de Azkaban lo estaría esperando – sollozo fuerte y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo.

\- Hermione… ¿Por qué le mentiste de semejante manera? Aunque no me agrade, nadie merece ilusionarse con un hijo que jamás aparecerá –

\- No tenía más opción Harry, no nos habría ayudado jamás, solo debe creerlo por el tiempo que necesitamos su ayuda – se odio a si misma por sonar tan fría. Harry la separo brusco de su lado, y pudo ver la decepción en sus verdes ojos.

\- Eso es cruel Hermione, hasta para él… tu hijo jamás volverá, eso es algo que tú misma te encargaste de hacer – se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola con su dolor y la culpa.

No podría jamás decirle la verdad. No sabiendo que eso lo alejaría para siempre de ella. Recostándose en la cama se entregó al llanto, lo único que parecía aliviar su alma de tanto dolor y culpa. _**Ella misma jamás podría perdonarse.**_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo por hoy :) Claramente nuestra Hermione esconde algo, ademas no parece ser la niña buena y correcta de siempre, si quiere usar a nuestro Draco asi, no puede ser buena. ¿Que habra pasado con nuestro pequeño Malfoy? Se aceptan sugerencias de ideas :) Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, y espero que quienes pasen a leer, dejen su comentario, siempre ayudan a mejorar la historia :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos de nuevo :) primero que todo, muchas gracias a quienes han leído, comentado y añadido la historia a sus favorites y/o followers. Me hacen sentir muy, pero muy feliz. Y por eso, a pesar de que tengo un millón de cosas que hacer, he dedicado mi tarde a completar este capitulo, que espero les guste. Trae un poco mas de información para aclarar ciertas cosas, y para todos quienes tienen las sospechas de lo que paso con el pequeño Malfoy... Tienen que leer jiji He contestado a casi todos los reviews de forma interna, y nuevamente vuelvo a agradecerles!**

 **Por supuesto, nadie en esta historia me perteneces, bueno quizás excepto 2 jajaja. Ya verán :)**

 **La recomendación de canción para este capitulo es _Don't Forget about me de Cloves_. Al igual que el cap anterior, dejare una marca donde poner la canción para que quede perfecto :)**

 **Gracias de nuevo, y ahora si no molesto mas... A LEER!**

* * *

 _Cerro los ojos agotada. Sentía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y a pesar de todo, aún le quedaban lágrimas por derramar. Odiaba a Ron y su maldito egocentrismo. Odiaba que siempre terminaba humillándola delante de todos. Odiaba que siempre le perdonaba cada iniquidad. Odiaba quererlo tanto, y no recibir lo mismo a cambio. Le había demostrado de una y otra forma, que había más sentimientos de por medio. Que le hería verlo con Lavender. Pero él, parecía inmune a todo lo que ella hiciera o dijese. Y por eso lo odiaba. Salió del castillo arrastrando los pies. La lluvia caía bruta sobre su cabeza, mojando su cabello y sus ropas. Los jardines se veían hermosos con toda la lluvia inundándolos, los arboles del bosque prohibido bailaban felices al compás del viento. Y ella sentía que era la única forma de darle paz a su interior._

 _Inconscientemente sus pies la llevaron hasta el inicio del bosque prohibido, donde desde lejos escuchaba los aullidos y galopes. Camino mirando al piso, procurando no caer, hasta el pequeño claro rodeado de feroces árboles. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó en el barro, cruzando las piernas y aspirando el aroma a tierra mojada. Cerrando los ojos, sintió su alma calmarse. No merecía la pena llorar por semejante bruto. No merecía la pena. No había sensación más maravillosa que la lluvia mojando su rostro, limpiando su cuerpo._

 _\- Vas a agarrar un resfriado – se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos por el impacto. Busco al dueño de aquellas palabras, encontrándose a Draco Malfoy, igual de mojado desde la cabeza a los pies, con el cabello mojado cayéndole desordenado en el rostro. Se quedó paralizada, mirando sus facciones frías, y de pronto sus ojos se encontraron, causándole un choque en todo su cuerpo._

 _\- Podría decir lo mismo – se puso de pie con calma. Con su varita limpio su túnica que había quedado completamente embarrada._

 _Se quedaron mirando largos segundos, quizá minutos. De una forma increíble, no se sentía incomoda, ni sentía que se había arruinado su momento. Simplemente lo estaba compartiendo con alguien. Y ese alguien era Draco Malfoy._

 _\- Me tranquiliza venir acá cuando llueve así – murmuro sin saber por qué. El mantuvo sus grises ojos clavados en ella. Debía verse desastrosa. Su pelo salvaje, mojado y pegado a su rostro. La nariz debía de tenerla roja. El vaho brotaba de su boca cada que respiraba. Su ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo y llena de barro._

 _\- No creí que te gustara romper las reglas – se sorprendió al verlo sonreír… sonreír sinceramente. Le devolvió la sonrisa, y de forma inconsciente mordió su labio._

 _\- Por momentos como estos, vale la pena – el entrecerró los ojos, y ella enseguida entendió el sentido que habían tenido sus palabras. – Yo… digo, la lluvia – el volvió a sonreír. Sin evitarlo, soltó una carcajada. De pronto se vio riendo con ganas, agarrándose la panza que comenzaba a doler. El solo sonreía y la miraba como si fuera un espécimen único en el mundo._

 _\- Entendí de un comienzo, pero me agradó escuchar tu risa – instantáneamente dejo de hacerlo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Acababa de hacerle un cumplido. O algo parecido._

 _\- Gracias… creo – tomo su cabello y lo ato en una coleta. La lluvia comenzaba a cesar. – Creo que es hora de volver –_

 _\- Tienes… - se acercó demasiado rápido para poder reaccionar. Se estremeció cuando sintió el contacto frio de la piel de él contra la suya. Aguantó la respiración y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir demasiado rápido. – Tenías sucia la mejilla – lo vio sonreír, probablemente por su reacción. Aun cuando había limpiado su mejilla, no alejo su mano._

 _\- Yo… - a pesar del frio, sentía la calidez del roce. El vaho que emanaba de sus bocas se mezclaba en el aire. El olor a tierra húmeda la embriaga, más si combinaba con el aroma a menta que brotaba de él. Estaba demasiado cerca como para poder ignorar su olor. Estaban demasiado cerca, pero no lograba sentirse lo suficientemente incómoda como para salir corriendo._

 _\- Creo que deberíamos volver – alejó su mano y le hizo el ademan para que comenzara a caminar primero._

 _En silencio volvieron al castillo. Tenía una extraña sensación agradable. Había estado en medio de un claro a solas con Malfoy, y aunque debería haber tenido miedo, se había sentido, de forma increíble, cómoda y a gusto. Cuando se separaron, no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla, sintiendo aun el calor sobre su piel. Malfoy no era el mismo niño malcriado de antes, definitivamente algo había cambiado en él, y aunque quisiera negárselo, le agradaba._

Días habían pasado desde que había ido a visitar a Draco. No llevaba la cuenta. Si contaba los días comenzaría a caer en desesperación. Solo sabía que cada día que pasaba, atrapaba a Harry preguntándole si había logrado algo con Kingsley. Cada día la respuesta era la misma. _Están evaluando si merece la pena Hermione_. ¿Si merecía la pena? Claro que sí. Al menos para ella.

Escucho que golpeaban la puerta de entrada. Al darse cuenta que nadie abría, salió corriendo de su habitación, varita en mano. Abrió la puerta lentamente, asomando solo su cabeza. Kingsley la observaba del otro lado con una suave sonrisa. Su corazón latió como mil caballos galopando.

\- Buenos días Hermione – se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

Tan pronto lo hizo, se le corto la respiración y su corazón dejó de latir. Draco caminaba detrás del ministro, impoluto, con su cabello más corto y aseado, y con su clásico traje negro. Sus ojos se encontraron ansiosos, desesperados. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, cayendo desbordadas. Cuando su corazón volvió a latir, sintió que lo hacía con calma. Con él ahí, con él junto a ella, se sentía en paz. Paso a su lado, embriagándola con su aroma a menta, aquel aroma que tanto había ansiado por dos años.

Mantuvieron la compostura cuando ambos hombres entraron a la casa. Los hizo esperar en el rellano, mientras iba a buscar a Harry. - ¡Harry!

\- ¿Qué demonios Hermione? – pregunto el aludido saliendo de la cocina a paso ligero.

\- ¡No me lo dijiste! – golpeo el brazo de su amigo de forma suave, casi como una caricia.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – el desconcierto en la cara de Harry parecía real. Al parecer de verdad no sabía que Draco había sido liberado de Azkaban.

Entrecerrando los ojos, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera al rellano. Lo siguió. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Realmente había salido de Azkaban. Realmente estaba ahí. No podía dejarlo ir de nuevo, su corazón no soportaría perderlo otra vez. Cuando llego hasta ellos, vio que Harry miraba colérico a Kingsley.

\- ¡Como se te ocurre traerlo aquí! – gritaba desmandado. Miro a Hermione acusatoriamente. - ¡Es un mortífago Kingsley! –

\- Ex mortífago Potter – murmuró Draco, solo para hacerlo molestar. Los observó a todos en silencio. Prefería mantenerse a raya de aquella discusión, antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Es un peligro!

\- No Harry, no lo es – sentencio el moreno hombre mudando su expresión risueña, a absoluta seriedad. – Convoque una reunión urgente, necesitamos hablar – y dicho lo último, desapareció camino a la cocina. Harry con toda su molestia, siguió al ministro.

Y de pronto quedaron solos. Sus ojos hablaban por si solos. Vio sus grises humedecerse y brillar, brillar como hace mucho tiempo no habían hecho. De forma inconsciente ambos relamieron sus labios, ansiando encontrarse y besarse. Pero no podían. Debían mantener la cordura. Porque un beso, un condenado beso significaría perderse en aquel infinito elixir de vida. Un solo beso significaría la pérdida absoluta de su cabeza, entregándose a lo que sus cuerpos habían ansiado por 2 desgraciados años.

\- No puede ser, maldita sea – ambos sintieron como se rompía su burbuja. Miraron a las escaleras, y vieron a Blaise correr hacia el rubio, lanzándose a abrazarlo. – Creí que nunca más volvería a verte

Draco apenas devolvió el abrazo. Se quedó absolutamente quieto, con la mirada fija en ella, pero ya sin aquella calidez. Solo había un absoluto vacío. – 2 malditos años y ni una puta visita – mascullo con aquella frialdad de la que solo él era dueño, soltándose. Hermione jadeo, imaginando lo que vendría después.

\- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es salir de esta mierda? No seas injusto, eres mi mejor amigo – Blaise se veía ofendido. Ella sabía lo difícil que le había resultado dejar ir a su amigo. Sabia cuanto había sufrido cuando se había enterado de su sentencia de muerte. Había llorado tanto como ella. Había llorado junto con ella.

\- ¡Ja! Todos se excusan en lo mismo – grazno el rubio mirándola fijo.

\- ¡Porque es la puta verdad! Si quieres pensar que todos nos olvidamos de ti, y que nos importó una mierda lo que te iba a pasar, allá tú – el moreno volteo y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

\- Fuiste injusto, ¿sabes? – susurro. El volvió su mirada a ella. Sus ojos parecían dos pozos de plata derretida, a un paso de comenzar a arder. Se estremeció ante su fuerza.

\- Nadie, absolutamente nadie, fue a verme en 2 malditos años – sabía que eso le dolía en lo más profundo. Draco no era sentimental, si realmente no hubiese provocado un daño en su ser, no lo repetiría tanto.

\- Y eso es porque te lo mereces, sucio mortífago – y este era el momento en donde la calma se iba por la puerta, para no volver. Ron bajaba las escaleras rojo de furia. Vio que Draco se tensaba en el lugar, apretando la mandíbula y los puños. - ¿Qué se supone que hace _él_ aquí Hermione? – pregunto despectivo, parándose frente a Draco, desafiándolo. Tenía su varita en mano, algo que Draco había perdido hace 2 años.

\- Podrías preguntarle a Kingsley en la cocina, yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea

\- Si claro, hazte la tonta – escupió mirándola fijo. Se veía a punto de explotar, y sabía que, si no lo sacaba de ahí, eso podría pasar. Gracias a Merlín, Harry apareció desde la cocina, llamándolo.

\- Ustedes también –

Se miraron largos segundos antes de ir a la cocina, siguiendo a Ronald. Le comenzaban a sudar las manos. El pecho le dolía. La cabeza le palpitaba. Su respiración se agitaba. Todo dependería de esa reunión. Si Draco tenía que irse, por Morgana que se iba con él.

Se quedaron de pie en la entrada de la habitación, esperando al resto de la Orden. Fueron largos minutos donde nadie dijo nada. Hasta Ron se mantenía al margen de todo, simplemente jugando con su varita entre sus manos. No podía quitar sus ojos de _él_. Había ansiado ese momento desde hacía tanto tiempo, que vivirlo al fin, era demasiado para su cordura.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Tonks y Lupin, la primera con una radiante sonrisa dedicada a su primo. Lupin se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, y luego le dedico una mirada seria. Trago fuerte, deseando que nadie dijera la verdad. A pesar de todo el amor que aún quedaba en su interior, la guerra no había acabado, y aquel rubio hombre era el único con la verdad posible para destruir a Voldemort. Seguidos llegaron los gemelos Weasley y Bill, acompañado de una embarazada Fleur. Cada uno más serio que el anterior. Resultaba sorprendente ver a los siempre joviales Fred y George, derrochando circunspección. Fueron acomodándose en la mesa, apenas dedicándoles un saludo a los presentes. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Ojo loco y Hestia llegaron seguidos de los señores Weasley. De una forma que le lleno su corazón, Molly se acercó a ambos, y contra lo que todos esperaban, le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla a Draco, diciéndole cuanto se alegraba de que se había salvado, y que pudiese estar ahí con ellos esa mañana, dejándolo pasmado. No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas cuando Molly la abrazó, reconfortándola y diciéndole al oído: - Confió en ese corazón tuyo Hermione

Estando todos sentados a la mesa, Harry pidió a Lupin que llevara a Draco a una de las habitaciones, para poder discutir tranquilos su situación. Pudo notar que aquello no hizo muy feliz al rubio. Pero era necesario. Tenía que explicarles a todos lo que había pasado y porque Draco había accedido al fin a dar tan ansiada información.

…

Caminaba en círculos en la maldita habitación donde lo habían encerrado. Llevaba horas metido ahí dentro y se sentía de nuevo en aquella sucia prisión. Se sentó en la cama. Afirmó los codos en sus rodillas y metió el rostro entre sus manos. A duras penas había salido de Azkaban y ya estaba siendo sometido a otro maldito juicio de valor. El solo tenía una cosa en su cabeza: _Su Hijo._ Su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho, retumbando en cada una de sus costillas, apretando sus pulmones, impidiéndole respirar libremente. Sentía una descarga de adrenalina en su cuerpo que hacía que la boca se le secara y su estómago se sintiera angustiado. Estaba tan cerca de al fin conocerlo. Odiaba no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con _ella_.

Restregó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, cansado, y volvió a ponerse de pie. Necesitaba mantenerse en movimiento, sino, se volvería loco dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Maldito Potter. Encima que estaba ayudándolo, no quería tenerlo ahí. Era un maldito egocéntrico que no era capaz de aceptar la ayuda de nadie. No si eso significaría arrebatarle el _título de héroe_.

En su aburrimiento y desesperación, recorrió la habitación con más detención. Una torre de libros sobre el escritorio, ropa tirada sobre la butaca, plumas en perfecto orden de acuerdo al color, y un par de cuadros pintados por _ella._ Era _su_ habitación. Esbozo una sonrisa acercándose al montón de ropa lanzada desordenadamente. Era tan típico de aquella castaña volverse loca ordenando libros, pero su ropa se perdía en montañas de desorden. Tomó una de sus camisetas, y por instinto la olió. Un mareo recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el brutal olor a rosas. _Aquellas benditas rosas_.

Siguió su recorrido. Paso sus manos acariciando el lomo de los libros que se encontraban en la cima de la torre. Eso es lo que _ella_ llamaría _lectura ligera_. Otra sonrisa adorno sus labios. Siguió el camino por la habitación, hasta los pequeños cuadros que sabía eran su obra colgados en las paredes. Sabía cuánto amaba pintar. Era algo que nadie, excepto él, sabía. Era su pasatiempo favorito, más incluso que leer. Pero la vergüenza de ser rechazada, y que se burlaran de lo que hacía, la detenía de hacerlo. Pero con él había sentido la liberación, y había pintado decenas de pequeños cuadros, de cualquier cosa, de cualquier paisaje. Todos para él. Todos para decorar su casa. Todos los que ahora decoraban su habitación. Un nudo doloroso se formó en su garganta. Como ansiaba poderle dar una vida normal, lejos de toda esa mierda que les rodeaba. Pero a cambio, solo le daba dolor, miedo y la posibilidad diaria de morir. Acarició una de las telas pintadas, dejando escapar una solitaria lágrima. Llamo su atención una de las puntas sobresalientes. Retiró el cuadro de la pared y al voltearlo, encontró al menos una veintena de pergaminos. Camino a la cama, dejándolos caer sobre la manta. De pronto algo llamó aún más su atención… una foto.

 _(Momento de poner la canción!)_

La tomo con manos temblorosas. Un vacío se acomodó en su pecho, reemplazando a su corazón. Aquel músculo que latía a veces demasiado lento, a veces demasiado rápido, acababa de salir corriendo de su pecho, acababa de salir corriendo en busca de aquel pequeño niño rubio que descansaba en los brazos de una joven mujer. Era una foto _muggle._ Lágrimas derramaron sin piedad de sus grises ojos, mientras su respiración se volvía increíblemente dolorosa. Era su hijo. Podía verlo en su cabello rubio, en sus ojos azul grisáceo: _la mezcla perfecta de sus abuelos_. Aferró la foto fuertemente contra su pecho, llorando sin disimulo, soltando quedos sollozos. Volvió a observar la foto. Se veía un niño feliz. De apenas unos meses, no más de 3 se atrevería a decir. Y sorprendentemente, estaba riendo. Lloro aún más al pensar en todo lo que se habría perdido hasta la fecha. Su primera risa, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, sus primeras rabietas… su primera expresión de magia. El vacío crecía y crecía dentro de él, sin darle tregua a su pobre alma.

Guardo la foto dentro de su túnica, cerca de su corazón. Si es que algo quedaba de él. Tomo una de los pergaminos, y con temor comenzó a leer.

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _Agradezco que hayas intentado contactarte con nosotros, aún a pesar de lo que Molly te pidió. Sabes que es peligroso, pero no puedo negarte que comprendo tu necesidad. El pequeño Abraxas está creciendo cada día más fuerte y hermoso, como su madre. Me llama la atención su cabello, es tan rubio por Merlín. Pero es verdaderamente hermoso Hermione, has traído a este mundo a un pequeño ángel. Quiero que sepas que a nuestro lado estará bien, nada le faltará, sobre todo amor. André está que se vuelve loco con él. Lo lleva a pasear cada tarde a un parque que hay cerca de casa, y cada noche se encarga de hacerlo dormir. Es un padre enamorado de su hijo._

 _Quiero que estés tranquila, Abraxas estará bien, y cuando llegue el momento, sabes que volveremos, y será tu hijo, en tus brazos. Solo te pido que dejes de intentar contactarte. Te envió esta foto para que veas cuando hermoso está. Gracias por la oportunidad de sentirme madre, no te defraudaré._

 _Con amor_

 _Nasla._

Su corazón se estrujo en su pecho. Miles de trozos se incrustaban en su pecho, doliendo. Aquella pareja estaba viviendo lo que él y Hermione deberían haber vivido, y que aquella maldita guerra les había arrebatado tan cruelmente. Su hijo eres sencillamente perfecto, sabía que lo sería. Maldijo a Hermione por no haberle dado la oportunidad de estar con ella, de no haberle dado la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Pero, ¿Qué podría haber ofrecido desde una prisión llena de dementes? _Nada_. Iba a morir, y ella iba a quedar sola con un mestizo, que cualquiera reconocería como un Malfoy. Estaban en una guerra, estaban al borde de la muerte cada día, y ella solo había intentado alejar a su hijo de esa vida.

Leyó todos y cada uno de los pergaminos. Por orden de fecha enviada. Deleitándose con las historias que Nasla contaba de su hijo, imaginando todo en su cabeza, recreándose, suponiendo que eran _ellos_ quienes lo abrazaban, lo mimaban, lo alimentaban, lo llevaban de paseo y lo cuidaban cuando estaba enfermo. Cuando hubo terminado, recogió el último. Ya no lloraba, no quedaban lágrimas por derramar. Se acomodó en la cama y se dispuso a leer. Se fijó en la fecha. Nasla escribía a Hermione por lo menos dos veces al mes. Pero al parecer ya habían pasado al menos 4 meses desde ese último pergamino. Lo recorrió ávido antes de comenzar a leer. Era mucho más corto que los demás.

 _Hermione, estamos bien, por ahora. Pero por favor, deja de buscarnos, tu última visita nos ha dejado asustados. Creemos que alguien te ha seguido, así es que decidimos mudarnos, no te diré donde, y bloqueare el correo. Cuando me pidieron hacerme cargo de Abraxas, fue con la condición de que nadie tenía que saber que era tu hijo. Tú te estas encargando que se enteren, y créeme, si algo le pasa, será tu culpa. Así es que déjanos en paz. El día que Quien-Tú-Sabes esté muerto, será el día que volvamos a Inglaterra, antes puedes olvidarlo._

 _Cuídate, quiero que llegues al final de todo esto y puedas al fin disfrutar a tu hijo. Al menos que valga la pena el tiempo que estén separados._

 _Un abrazo, Nasla._

\- ¿Qué mierda se supone que haces? – se incorporó de golpe, viendo a Hermione de pie en el marco de la puerta, manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y una mirada de fiera.

\- ¿Qué mierda se supone que significan estas cartas? – pregunto poniéndose de pie, desafiándola, mostrando la que tenía en sus manos.

\- Yo… -

 _\- Tú… tú tienes que explicarme que mierda paso con mi hijo… -_

* * *

 **Okeeeeey! se aceptan apuestas de que es lo que paso con Abraxas... Todos queremos que esto acabe bien, les juro que yo también! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y ustedes saben que la motivación de cualquiera que escribe, son esos comentarios que endulzan los días jiji! asi es que, si leíste y te gusto, baja un poquito y deja tu review :) :)!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, besos a todos quienes pasen a disfrutar de mi triste historia! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola otra vez! Me demore bastante en actualizar este capitulo, por dos motivos... 1. porque en realidad estaba en algo asi como un bloqueo... me costo demasiado tener una idea de lo que queria de este capitulo... y 2. porque estoy hasta el cuello de cosas y no me alcanza el tiempo :( pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo en este capitulo, que podriamos considerarlo mas de transicion, con un poquito de historia y algo mas... Espero les guste jiji**

 **Para este capitulo les recomiendo la cancion _Like a funeral de Erick Jonasson,_ que les recomiendo colocar desde que empiecen a leer el capitulo! **

**Por supuesto muchas gracias a todos quienes pasaron, leyeron, comentaron o nos agregaron a favoritos, les doy las muchisimas gracias! Espero que les guste el capitulo y me lo hagan saber!**

 **Todo personaje pertenece a J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

 _Hundió_ _su nariz en su cuello, aspirando aquel aroma que tanto había ansiado por semanas. La estrechó entre sus brazos y dejo que ella sollozara en su pecho. Habían sido semanas sin verse. Habían sido semanas de extrañarla como un loco. Se separo lo suficiente para que sus labios alcanzaran los de ella. Dios, se sentía en casa. El simple roce de su piel lo hacia estremecer. Con su lengua pidió el permiso para introducirse con toda la confianza en los confines de su boca. El sabor dulce lo golpeo en el centro del pecho. Su corazón latía fuerte, sus manos aferradas a su cintura sudaban, y en un segundo entro en un espiral de emociones. Ella tembló entre sus brazos, aun respondiéndole el beso. Se separo y la observo detenidamente. Estaba mas pálida, sus hermosos ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y de alguna forma se las arreglaba para evitar mirarlo a los ojos._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto alejándose de ella y tomando asiento en el pequeño sillón en medio de la sala. Se habían encontrado donde siempre. En la pequeña casa que había comprado en las afueras de Londres. Una pequeña casa solo para ellos. Era su pequeña burbuja._

 _\- Nada…_

 _\- No me mientas, algo te pasa – con su palma sobre el sillón, la invito a tomar asiento a su lado. Ella, sin embargo, se quedo de pie en el mismo lugar, abrazándose a si misma, negando con su cabeza._

 _\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver? – aquella pregunta y aquella actitud lo tomo por sorpresa. Ella sabia porque tardaba en volver. Cada vez le era mas difícil escabullirse de los pequeños campos de concentración que había hecho Voldemort para sus secuaces. Y mas difícil era, si el mago mas oscuro de todos los tiempos te quería con el a cada instante. Y eso era algo que ella sabia._

 _\- ¿A que viene tu pregunta? Sabes porque – se puso de pie y camino hasta el pequeño bar. Tomo un vaso y se lo sirvió a tope de whisky de fuego. había tenido semanas agotadoras, y lo único que había anhelado a cada segundo, había sido a ella. Y ahora que estaban ahí, al fin juntos, y algo pasaba._

 _\- ¿Dónde fuiste? –_

 _\- Se clara, dime que mierda quieres saber. No tengo tiempo ni ganas para tus jueguitos de preguntas Granger – comenzaba a molestarse. Bebió un largo sorbo, sintiendo como el liquido quemaba en su interior, acariciándole dolorosamente. Ella entrecerró los ojos, y se mordió el labio._

 _\- Quiero saber donde demonios estuviste todas estas semanas ¡Fueron 3 semanas!_

 _\- ¿Qué importa cuanto fue? Ya estoy aquí – dejo el vaso sobre la mesa del bar y camino hasta ella, dispuesto a abrazarla y besarla hasta perder la conciencia de sus acciones. Pero cuando llegaba a ella, la joven muchacha lo esquivo._

 _\- ¿Sabes que mis padres fueron asesinados hace 2 semanas? – diablos. La información lo golpeo duro. Su corazón se estrujo en su pecho y de pronto sintió lastima por la mujer que amaba. Sabia cuanto amaba ella a sus padres. Sabia cuanto había sufrido por alejarlos de ella… para mantenerlos a salvo. Pero habían muerto. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, habían muerto. Intento acercarse de nuevo a ella, pero volvió a esquivarlo. La frustración lo recorrió y cerro los puños con fuerza._

 _\- Lo lamento – no sabia que mas decir. No era bueno con las palabras. Nunca lo había sido. No sabia lo que era el amor de familia. No entendía lo que era sufrir la perdida de aquellos a quienes se ama, porque el aun la tenía a su lado._

 _\- ¿Lo lamentas? – de pronto su expresión muto. Ya no había pena en sus ojos, no había fragilidad brotando de su cuerpo. De pronto la rabia se apodero de todo su ser. Sus ojos llameaban y comenzaba a tomar color._

 _\- Claro que lo lamento, se cuan importante eran ellos para ti – no entendía que estaba pasando con ella. Podía entender que estaba pasando por una situación difícil, pero él no tenía la culpa._

 _\- ¿Dónde estuviste estas semanas?_

 _\- ¿Qué…? – comenzaba a entender. – Tú… tú crees… ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza Granger? –_

 _\- ¡Eres y siempre seras un mortífago, por amor de dios! – estallo comenzando a llorar. En un movimiento ágil, lo apunto con su varita. - ¡Dime donde demonios estuviste estas semanas! – las lagrimas salían brutalmente por sus castaños ojos. Su mano en la que mantenía su varita temblaba. Y el de pronto se sintió desolado. Ella, la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, la única persona por la que era capaz de dar su vida, lo acusaba de haber sido parte de la muerte de sus padres. El corazón se le destruyo. Su estomago se contrajo y se sintió débil. Las dudas que ella estaba teniendo, eran una puñalada en el centro de su alma_

 _\- Esto es demasiado – se dio media vuelta. No podía verla así, de pie frente a el, apuntándolo con su varita, desbordando odio por cada poro de su piel, acuchillándolo con sus ojos. No podía quedarse ahí. Camino a la chimenea dispuesto a dejarla sola. Quizás si pensaba…_

 _\- ¡No des un paso mas! ¡Bombarda!– el hechizo paso rozando su cabeza directo a la chimenea que quedo hecha añicos. Rápidamente se dio vuelta y saco su varita dispuesto a defenderse - ¡Si te vas...!_

 _\- ¡No me quedare aquí, mientras tú dudas de mi!_

 _\- ¡Tú sabias donde estaban! ¡Te lo dije porque confié en ti! – grito ella acercándose rápidamente. Su varita se clavo en su pecho, pero no dolía. No había dolor mas grande que las dudas de ella._

 _\- ¡Como diablos crees que podría habérselos dicho! ¡Vete a la mierda! – si no podía irse por red flu, tendría que salir y aparecerse. Pero antes de moverse, la joven se lanzo con todas sus fuerzas sobre el, golpeando su pecho con sus puños, gritando y llorando brutalmente. Sentía el palpitar doloroso de su corazón. Verla así. Las dudas, el dolor, la incertidumbre. No podía verla así. Tomo sus muñecas y la contuvo entre sus brazos, mientras ella solo lloraba. Hipaba y se removía. –_ _Mírame_

 _Ella negó y se zafo de su abrazo. – Dime que tú no fuiste… dímelo por favor – llorando cayo de rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Con el corazón en la mano, se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo._

 _\- Jamas podría haber hecho algo así Hermione – las lagrimas se agolparon en sus grises ojos, conmovido por la situación. Podía ser un mortífago. Podía ser el peor mortífago que pisara la tierra, pero tenía solo una debilidad en su vida… ella. – Eres mi vida, y no podría hacer nada que te dañara – le dio un corto beso en los labios, traspasando en ese beso todos los sentimientos que lo inundaban en aquel momento. Ella respondió aun entre llantos. No importaban las dudas de ella, no importaba el odio que sentía en el fondo de su ser porque el era un mortífago… no importaba si al final del día ella lo besaba de aquella manera._

 _\- Perdóname… - murmuro ella al separarse del beso, entre sollozos. Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a abrazarla._

 _Tardo en entender el significado de aquellas palabras. Lo entendió cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, entrando al menos 5 personas varita en alto. Volvió sus ojos a ella y comprendió. El sonido de su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos retumbo en la habitación. Ella solo lloraba y se aferraba a el. Intento zafarse, pero ella parecía pegada a su túnica. Miro a quienes permanecían parados, simplemente apuntándolo. Lloro. No importo que fuera un Malfoy llorando frente a desconocidos. Estaba sintiendo el dolor mas grande de su vida. había sido traicionado por la mujer que amaba. Respirando dolorosamente, tomo de sus muñecas y la lanzo con fuerza al piso, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y apuntando con su varita._

 _\- No lo hagas difícil Malfoy – hablo la voz profunda del ministro que acababa de hacer ingreso a la pequeña casa. Volvió su mirada a ella, tirada en el piso, llorando, convulsionando de tanto llorar. Sintió lastima por ella._

 _Analizo sus opciones. No había. Simplemente estaba perdido. La chimenea destruida, la casa con un hechizo de antiaparicion, y la puerta bloqueada. Podría derribar a los 5 que lo apuntaban, pero Kingsley era otro cuento. Hasta ahí había llegado. había sido derrotado, vendido por el amor de su vida. Que irónica resultaba ser la vida a veces. Que mas daba. Las fuerzas para mantenerse con vida las había obtenido de ella, siempre de ella. Pero ahora, no había nada. Solo el recuerdo tortuoso de lo que alguna vez había sido un buen momento en su vida._

 _Lentamente, abrió sus dedos y dejo caer su varita. Y mientras su varita tocaba el piso, sus ojos se conectaron con los marrones de Hermione Granger. – No lo hice, jamas lo habría hecho… -_

 _\- Draco Malfoy, quedas detenido por ser un mortífago activo. Se evaluaran todos los delitos que has cometido bajo este titulo – hablo una joven mujer que aun lo apuntaba, mientras otro lanzaba cuerdas a sus manos._

 _Y saliendo de la pequeña casa, dejo su corazón detrás, con aquella mujer que sin querer le había dado los mejores años de su vida y al mismo tiempo lo había destruido_

Despertó agitado por los recuerdos. Ese momento, aquel doloroso momento se repetía una y otra vez en sus sueños. Y como cada noche despertaba bañado en sudor y lagrimas. El corazón se le partía cada vez que volvía a aquel día.

Se levanto secándose las lagrimas y el sudor. Necesitaba agua. Necesitaba despejar su mente. Camino hasta la pequeña cocina en la tienda, tomo un vaso y lo colmo de agua. De un sorbo lo bebió completo. Lleno sus pulmones de aire, calmando su interior poco a poco. Aun dolía su alma cuando recordaba la noche en que Hermione Granger lo había entregado al ministerio, la noche en que lo había condenado a muerte. Pero aun así, aun con todo el daño que le había hecho, aun cuando por su culpa había vivido los peores dos años de su vida… la amaba. Y jamas, pasara lo que pasara, dejaría de amarla. Nunca en su vida creyó que podría llegar a sentir algo tan fuerte y poderoso, jamas creyó que existiría algo realmente indestructible. Dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y salio de la tienda. Hacia frió, pero el golpe lo ayudo a calmarse. El silencio de la noche resultaba ser abrumador, pero resultaba ser todo lo que necesitaba para calmar su destruido interior. Tomo asiento un una gran piedra junto al lago y cerro los ojos.

Cada día de su vida recordaría todo lo que había vivido con ella. Cada día de su vida se odiaría a si mismo por haberse enamorado y haberse cegado con aquella mujer. Su vida podría haber sido increíblemente mas fácil sino hubiese caído rendido a sus pies. Podría haber mantenido su conciencia a raya… ¿A quien quería engañar? En ella había encontrado vida, había aprendido a disfrutar cada segundo, cada latido de su corazón. Había odiado ser mortifago, y mas aun cuando se había dado cuenta que implicaría en algún punto dañarla a ella. Y así había sido. Si, ella lo había entregado en bandeja de plata, pero entendía lo difícil que podía resultar confiar para ella. Se golpeo mentalmente. Siempre lograba justificar lo que había hecho. Siempre lograba justificar cada vez que había destruido su corazón con sus inseguridades. Maldita fuese la obsesión que tenía con Hermione Granger.

El crujir de las ramas en el suelo lo hizo volver a la mas dura realidad. No se digno a ver quien seria el que le haría compañía. No importaba. - ¿Que haces fuera tan temprano?

Miro a su viejo amigo y solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros. El moreno tomo asiento a su lado aspirando profundamente. Lo miro de reojo y sintió nostalgia de los años tranquilos que habían vivido en Hogwarts, cuando la vida se enfocaba en hacerle la vida imposible a los demás, creerse los reyes del mundo, conquistar chicas e irse de fiesta en fiesta. En esos momentos la vida era vida. Hoy simplemente existía. Odiando a la mujer que amaba por haberlo alejado de su hijo, deseando que el final de esa maldita guerra llegara lo mas rápido posible para poder tener entre sus brazos a su pequeño Abraxas. El y solo el resultaba ser su única motivación para estar ahí en esa oscura y fría noche.

\- Draco, te estoy hablando – se puso de pie ignorando a Blaise. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento. - ¡Ey!

\- No tengo ganas de hablar ahora Zabini – el joven moreno se levanto y lo alcanzo antes de entrar a la tienda.

\- ¿Cuando dejaras de ignorarme? Te dije que trate de ir a verte durante mucho tiempo pero… -

\- ¿Pero que? Te enredaste entre las bragas de la pelirroja y te olvidaste que tu mejor amigo… ¡Tu mejor amigo se estaba pudriendo en una puta cárcel y encima lo iban a matar! - aun le dolía pensar en que todos aquellos que habían significado algo en su vida, lo habían abandonado en el momento mas doloroso. habían resultado ser unos malditos egoístas.

\- Y te pido disculpas, se que debí haber estado ahí para ti, se que debería haberte acompañado. Pero han pasado 3 semanas desde que volviste y has sido incapaz de hablar conmigo, incapaz de perdonarme… no seas tan orgulloso por Salazar – miro a otro lado intentando ignorar sus palabras. En el fondo sabia que tenía razón, en el fondo sabia que no podia odiarlo por siempre. Blaise siempre había sido de las pocas personas que lo había entendido y lo había apoyado en cada descabellada locura.

\- Fuiste un maldito hijo de puta – extendió su mano a modo de tregua, pero Blaise fue mas rapido y lo atrapo en un fornido abrazo. Se entrego al abrazo que su mejor amigo, su hermano, le estaba entregando. Se sintio reconfortado, reconectandose con cada pequeño detalle de su antigua vida.

\- Tu eres un maldito hijo de puta todo el tiempo – se separaron y sonrieron abiertamente. Volvieron a la piedra junto al lago y tomaron asiento en silencio, disfrutando de lo poco de normalidad que entregaba una pequeña reconciliacion. - Y tienes a Potter en tus manos

una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. tenía al grandisimo niño que vivio comiendo de su mano. No tenían mas opcion que confiar ciegamente en el, y aprovecharia hasta el mas minimo segundo. Volvio a escuchar las ramas crujir, y esta vez, ambos voltearon. Hermione salia abrazada con su bata de polar, el cabello desordenado y bostezando. Se quedo mirandola fijamente. Su corazón instantaneamente comenzo a trotar. Sus labios inmediatamente comenzaron a hormiguear por besarla. Diablos. Estaba absolutamente perdido en ella, y no había forma de alejarla de lo mas profundo de su corazón

\- ¿Que hacen despiertos tan temprano? - volvio su mirada al lago y se desconecto de lo que Blaise y ella hablaban. Maldito fuese cada segundo que tuviese que pasar viajando por el mundo con ella. Casi podria sobrevivir con Potter y la comadreja, y aguantaba a la comadreja menor porque era la novia de Blaise. Pero ella, ella representaba la tentacion mas absoluta de su vida. Dormir en una cama junto a la suya, saber que detras de las suave y delicadas cortinas que separaban su habitacion yacia desnuda luego de un baño, hacia que le hormiguearan las manos dolorosamente. Le destruia no poder amarla a libertad, como tanta veces había hecho. Un vacio se formo en su estomago al recordar cada vez que la había hecho suya, cada vez que había marcado su piel a punta de besos. Conocia cada minimo detalle de su cuerpo, amaba perderse entre sus pechos, entre sus piernas, deleitandose con el sabor de su piel, con el roce de su cabello, con el aroma de su cuerpo sudoroso. Respiro profundo y cerro los ojos, recreando las imagenes en su cabeza. Asi había sobrevivido 2 años. A punta de recuerdos.

\- Draco… - trago con dificultad y volvio su mirada a ella. Blaise ya había desaparecido dentro de la tienda. Sus ojos conectaron. Bendita electricidad que le recordaba que aun estaba vivo.

\- ¿Que? -

\- Harry quiere saber hacia donde tenemos que ir ahora – la muchacha se abrazaaba a si misma. El frio era desgarrador y apenas se aguantaba con toneladas de ropa encima. Para el claro, el frio no era nada, había dejado de sentirlo a semanas de estar en azkaban.

\- Al norte, alla hay un pequeño pueblo donde podremos descansar – se levanto dispuesto a entrar a la tienda finalmente. Necesitaban empacar rapido si querian aprovechar el dia para llegar antes del anochecer al pueblo.

\- Draco… - se detuvo en el mismo instante en que ella dijo su nombre. Maldito fuese el poder que tenía sobre el. La sintio acercarse, hasta que finalmente tomo su mano entre las suyas pequeñas. El estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo lo hizo marearse. Cerro los ojos y dejo que hablara - ¿Volveras a hablarme siquiera? - volveria a hablarle, besarla, acariciarla…

\- Ya hablamos lo que teníamos que hablar, ahora solo terminemos con esto – se solto de su agarre, pero ella fue mas rapida y se interpuso justo en la entrada.

\- Mira, estaremos quien sabe cuanto tiempo viajando juntos, y me estoy volviendo loca viéndote caminar por ahí, saber que estas a un paso de mi… no puedo con esto. Y se que tu tampoco – hablo tan rápido que tuvo que esforzarse por entenderla. Su corazón dio un par de alegres saltos. No estaba solo en aquel desesperado sentimiento.

Busco sus ojos. Vio como se mordió el labio nerviosa. Con sus dedos acaricio las manos suaves y delicadas de ella. No despego sus ojos de ella, no alejo sus manos. Simplemente se mantuvo anclado a ella, atraído por todo lo que ella era en su vida…

al diablo con todo. Se lanzo arrebatador hasta sus labios, acariciándolo con desolada necesidad. Ella no se hizo de rogar. Abrió su boca y dejo que sus lenguas se encontraran y se acariciaran como si el mundo estuviese a punto de acabarse. Llevo sus manos a su cintura y la aferro como un loco. Ella llevo sus manos con delicadeza hasta su cuello, entregándose a aquel beso que habían ansiado desde que el había vuelto. Demasiados minutos, demasiadas horas, demasiados días, demasiadas semanas… necesitaba mas, la necesitaba completamente. Camino con ella hasta acorrarla contra un árbol. Abandono sus labios, dejando que los suyos bajaran por su cuello, lamiendo cada recodo de piel a la vista, hundiéndose en el inicio de sus pechos. Ella solo jadeaba, solo acariciaba sus cabellos volviéndolo loco. Diablos. Como había extrañado acariciarla. Sus manos se movieron hasta el nudo de su bata, abriendola con desesperacion. Debajo un camiso blanco de encaje le seco la boca. Sus pechos estaban ahi, dispuestos para el. Sus piernas quedaban casi por completo descubiertas. Se abalanzo sobre los erectos pezones que asomaban por la tela y sus manos se movieron hasta el inicio de sus muslos, deleitandose con su suavidad. Podria morir en ese preciso momento. Estaba muriendo un poco a cada segundo. Ella llevo sus manos hasta el final de su camiseta, metiendo sus manos bajo esta, acariciandole la espalda, rasguñando su piel.

\- Hmm… - maldijo internamente a quien osaba interrumpirlos en ese momento. Ella lo alejo instantaneamente.

\- Harry… - maldito san Potter.

\- Tenemos que partir – el moreno de ojos verde esmeralda volvio sobre sus pasos, dejandolos solos de nuevo. Y el ansiaba poder retomar lo que habían estado haciendo, pero la conocia muy bien.

\- Vamos, tenemos que irnos – y que bien la conocia. Maldijo nuevamente a Potter y se dispuso a entrar.

\- Esto no quedara asi – volvio a besarla cuando paso por su lado.

Si tendría que recorrer los 5 continentes en busca de los malditos Horrocruxes que le devolverían a su hijo, al menos podría disfrutar los meses que estaría a su lado. A la mierda su orgullo. La deseaba, la necesitaba, la amaba… la tendría a como de lugar. El viaje apenas comenzaba...

* * *

 **Y eso ha sido todo por hoy. Como han visto es un capitulo de transicion, donde vemos el momento en que Hermione entrega a Draco, pensando que el habia participado de la muerte de sus padres! Mujer bruta jaja pero es entendible, si al final de cuentas, se enamoro de un mortifago po! Y al final de todo vemos y entendemos que ha empezado la busqueda de los horrocruxes, que como les dije anteriormente, son los mismos, pero donde estan es lo que sera la novedad. Empezaron el viaje y como sabemos, todos juntos huele a desastre! Espero les haya gustado y que si es asi pasen a dejar su review! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, hola otra vez :) primero que todo quiero agradecer a todos quienes se pasaron a leer, comentar o agregar la historia en sus favorites o follows! No se imaginan lo infinitamente feliz que me hacen 3!**

 **Hoy les traigo el 6 capitulo, que como vimos en el anterior, traera el inicio de la busqueda de los horrocrux! La verdad esto de describir ese estilo de situaciones es algo completamente nuevo, y reconozco que me costo mucho hacerlo u.u por eso me demore. Pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible y tratando de mantener el estilo que he llevado en la historia. Para leer el cap, les recomiendo como fondo musical _Love in the dark_ de Adele :) no es para ningun momento especifico, solo de fondo :)**

 **Por supuesto nada me pertenece, todo es de la gran J.K Rowling :)**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo y disfruten el capi :)**

* * *

Entro con el corazón martillando en su pecho. El edificio apenas se mantenía en pie. En sus años mozos, un orfanato muggle. A su rededor, se veía el paso de los años y el avance de las tecnologías muggles. Pero el solo podía darle un significado a ese asqueroso lugar… la oportunidad de iniciar la destrucción ansiada de aquel monstruo que había amargado su vida desde que apenas tenia un misero año de vida. Mantuvo su paso seguro y su varita en alto. Escuchaba el eco de su corazón en sus oídos.

Repaso a quienes eran sus compañeros aquella noche. A su izquierda, Ron caminaba seguro y confiado. Una sonrisa imperceptible asomo por su rostro. Su amigo, su hermano, había crecido mucho en los últimos años. No solo físicamente, sino como persona, y no podía sentirse mas orgulloso de el. Ya no era el insensible con falta de tacto y cerebro del que todos se burlaban.

A su derecha, siempre a su derecha, su querida Hermione. Un dolor se acomodo en su pecho al pensar en ella. La lastima afloraba por su piel. No había nada en ella que evocara a la joven sabelotodo, enérgica y vivida de sus años en Hogwarts. Estaba vacía, completamente destruida. Y eso lo destruía a el. Llevaba años muriendo lentamente, pero hoy veía un mínimo de esperanza al tener a Malfoy con ella. Pero ni con Malfoy, ni con el, ni con nadie, Hermione reviviría del dolor que sentía en lo profundo de su alma. Estaba completa y absolutamente quebrada.

Tras de si, Ginny y Blaise. Ginny, la pelirroja de sus sueños, a la que había amado con locura, seguía firme a su lado. Pero no estaba sola. Blaise parecía su sombra, se debía a ella, la adoraba como si de una diosa se tratase. Y aunque dolía, porque aun dolía, sentía la felicidad brotando por los poros de la pálida piel de la joven, haciéndolo sentir feliz contra todo pronostico. Y ahí estaban ambos, protegiendo su espalda, acompañándolo hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario. Y por eso la amaba, porque jamas, en su vida dejaría de amarla.

Y al final de la pequeña comitiva, Draco Malfoy. Slytherin, mortifago, sangre pura y acerrimo enemigo desde el 1° de septiembre de 1991. Aun así, ahí estaba. Varita en alto, dispuesto a defenderlo, a defender a todos los que estaban en esa habitación. Había entendido con el paso del tiempo que daría su vida por Hermione. Y por todo lo que Hermione amaba. Y una pizca de culpa lo embargaba al recordar como había instado a su amiga a entregarlo, seguro de que el había sentenciado a muerte a sus padres. Y que equivocado había estado. Y hoy lo sabia, porque entendía el amor profundo y verdadero que el rubio sentía por la castaña. Pero de igual manera sentía lastima por el. Una lastima anticipada. Porque a Draco Malfoy lo movía la pequeña semilla de su amor con Hermione. Porque Draco ansiaba el final de la guerra y el inicio de su nueva vida con su mujer y su hijo. Dios protegiera al mundo cuando se enterara de la verdad…

El crujir del techo lo hizo detenerse. Y tras de el, se detuvieron todos, alerta. Miro a su alrededor. La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar, apenas desplomada por los suaves _lumus_ que emanaban de sus varitas. El techo volvió a crujir esta vez con mayor fuerza. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Y en aquel momento, ya no era capaz de contar los crujidos. No era capaz de contar los pasos.

\- Harry – murmuro Ron con voz estrangulada. Cuando movió sus ojos esmeralda a su amigo, vio lo pálido que estaba. Siguió la mirada de Ron y sintió que cada vello en su cuerpo se erizaba.

Un niño, Tom Riddle, lo observaba desde una puerta. Tenia en sus manos la pequeña caja de artículos robados. Y una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Draco fue el primero en avanzar al niño, quien lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, entre sorpresa y molestia. Aguanto la respiración cuando Malfoy simplemente atravesó al niño. Era un recuerdo. ¿Que mas podría haber sido Harry? Se pregunto estúpidamente en su cabeza. Pero no podía negar que ese niño le causaba escalofríos.

\- ¿Se quedaran ahí toda la noche? - pregunto el rubio comenzando a subir unas viejas, y a punto de desplomarse, escaleras. Con temor, las chicas fueron las primeras en seguirlo. Luego Blaise, el mismo y por ultimo Ron.

Cuando llegaron al piso superior, la cicatriz comenzó a arderle como los mil demonios. Tanto que cayo bramando en el sucio piso. Hermione y Ginny corrieron a su encuentro, sosteniéndolo.

\- Harry – hablaba la dulce voz de Hermione, ayudándolo a calmar el dolor que sentía.

Pero no paraba de doler. Escocia. Ardía. Quemaba su piel. Se quito los anteojos y enterró su rostro entre sus manos. Nadie se movía. Se seguía escuchando el crujir del piso. Y lo alteraba. Cayo en desesperación.

\- Weasley, Blaise, tenemos que movernos. Potter no se parara de ahí – bramo Draco empezando a buscar la que había sido la habitación de Voldemort.

\- No podemos dejarlo ahí -

\- No lo dejaremos, Hermione y Weasley se quedaran con el – apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Su cabeza se estaba abriendo, sabia que se estaba abriendo.

\- Ha...hagan lo que dice – alcanzo a expresar antes de caer desmayado…

* * *

Maldito Potter. Tendría que haber imaginado que su señor tomaría precauciones con respecto al muchacho. Claro que no dejaría que se acercara a su alma, a estar un paso mas cerca de destruirlo. Avanzo varita en mano, hartado con la situación. Voldemort le había hablado de aquel lugar. Le había hablado de lo que había significado en su vida. Y entendía cuanto lo odiaba. Era un lugar repugnante. Entro en la que había sido su habitación. Un cuartucho de mala muerte, de apenas dos por dos, con una cama de hierro, un velador y un armario viejo. Era todo. No había mas. Voldemort no había tenido mas en su infancia. Recordó cuando hablaba de aquel lugar, y del momento en que Dumbledore había acudido a buscarlo. Cuando había entendido que tenia ascendencia mágica. Cuando el viejo sin querer les había arruinado la vida a todos.

\- Aquí no hay nada – murmuro Weasley con su característica temerosa voz.

Pero el sabia que tenia que estar ahí. ¿Donde mas? Llevo su mente a aquellas noches en que, por algún momento, escuchaba las historias del hombre. Rebobino en su cabeza. Y lo entendió. Salio corriendo de la habitación, con el corazón latiendo rápido y el pecho apretándose por la falta de aire. Volvió hasta donde Potter descansaba dormido en el regazo de Hermione.

\- Levantalo – obligo a Blaise y la comadreja. - ¡Rápido!

Haciéndole caso, sacaron a Potter del lugar. El joven mago comenzó a removerse en los brazos de sus amigos, comenzando a gritar desesperado. Avanzo a paso firme hasta el lugar donde Harry había estado recostado y obligo a Hermione y Ginny a alejarse. La imagen del niño Tom Riddle volvió a aparecer frente a el.

\- Ni lo pienses – murmuro el niño acariciando la caja entre sus manos. Ignorándolo lanzo un _bombarda_ al piso, el que se hizo añicos. - Te lo advertí

Y en ese momento, todo se volvió negro…

* * *

Sentía la angustia correr por su sangre, oprimiéndole el pecho. Harry lanzaba gritos que le desgarraban el alma, acariciándose la cabeza con brutalidad. Deberían haberlo imaginado. No deberían haberlo dejado acercarse siquiera. Miro a sus compañeros, reflejándose en ellos la angustia que ella misma sentía. Se estremeció el piso a sus pies cuando Draco lanzo el _bombarda_. Pero se estremeció su interior cuando vio el vació en el rostro del joven. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros. Recorrió con la mirada desde Ginny, pasando por ella misma, hasta enfocarse en Harry recostado junto a Blaise. ¿Que demonios?

No tuvieron tiempo de pensar demasiado. El rubio se lanzo sobre Ginny, atrapando su delicado cuello entre sus manos, asfixiandola. - ¡Draco! - bramo lanzándose sobre el. Apenas alcanzo a agarrarse de su espalda y fue lanzada con tal brutalidad contra la pared, que estuvo segura que algo se rompió en su interior. Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, diviso a Ron atrapando a Draco del cuello, mientras Blaise le daba un bruto puñetazo en el rostro. Pero no parecía reaccionar.

Se levanto como pudo y corrió hasta Ginny, tirada en el piso, al parecer, desmayada. Por merlín, que estuviese desmayada. Cuando iba llegando a la pelirroja, el cuerpo de Ron la golpeo haciéndola caer. Esta vez segura que se había roto la mano. Vio como Draco caminaba hacia Harry, con la decisión en su rostro. Blaise era lo único que se interponía en el camino. Draco alzo la varita y apunto a su _mejor amigo_. El corazón se le detuvo. Tenia que detenerlo.

\- _Desmaius_ – grito con todas sus fuerzas. Impacto al rubio, pero no cayo desmayado. Sentía el terror apoderarse de sus entrañas. Lanzo un par de hechizos mas, dándose cuenta que no tenían efecto alguno. _Demonios_. Pensó levantándose y echando a correr se abalanzo sobre el. Con el impulso que había tomado, logro derrumbarlo.

\- ¡Hermione! - grito Blaise cuando la vio ser aplastada por el sly.

\- ¡El piso Blaise! ¡El piso! - grito a duras penas. Sostuvo a Draco del cuello, aplastada por su cuerpo. De a poco sentía que empezaba a faltarle el aire…

* * *

¿Que mierda había en el piso? Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y se lanzo al agujero que había quedado luego del _bombarda,_ sin pensarlo demasiado. Cayo un par de metros, y se golpeo con fuerza contra el frio piso de piedra. Solo había oscuridad alrededor. _"Lumus"_ , susurro observando el lugar. Parecía una mazmorra. Camino con el estomago revuelto. Sentía la angustia en cada célula de su cuerpo. Ginny. La pelirroja era lo único que daba vueltas en su cabeza en aquel momento. Si Draco… si le había hecho daño lo mataría con sus propias manos. Una lagrima deslizo de sus castaños ojos, ansiando poder encontrarse con todos sanos y salvos.

Echo a correr por un largo pasillo, dejando que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, que su corazón latiera con fuerza, que su estomago deseara salir de su cuerpo, que sus piernas flaquearan y sus pulmones dejaran de expandirse. El pasillo parecía jamas acabar. Y supo que tenia problemas cuando escucho el eco de una caída en el piso. _Draco._

Corrió mas fuerte hasta que se encontró frente a una puerta de madera. Intento abrirla sin demasiado éxito. - _Alohomora_ – susurro abriéndose la puerta frente a el. Dio un paso inseguro. No sabia con que se encontraría ahí dentro. No sabia que tendría que enfrentar. Por merlín, necesitaba a Hermione y a Ginny… necesitaba a Draco _no poseído._ Entro con cautela y sintió su corazón resquebrajarse al darse cuenta lo que escondía el interior de la habitación.

Parecía una sala de torturas muggles. Cadenas colgadas de las paredes. Una camilla de hierro en el centro. Látigos. Navajas. Un par de mazos. Merlín. ¿Que había pasado ahí dentro? Aun habían rastros de sangre seca, aun después de todos esos años. Mas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, y no pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a vomitar y a gemir. Lloraba y temblaba. Demonios. ¿Que tan quebrado podía estar Voldemort después de haber vivido ahí?

Los pasos de Draco corriendo hasta el lo alertaron. Necesitaba moverse. Necesitaba encontrar el maldito horrocrux. Recorrió el lugar agitado. ¿Donde demonios podría haber escondido un horrocrux? ¡Por la mismísima mierda! Los pasos de Draco se sentían cada vez mas cerca y no tendría tiempo de reaccionar. No podía ser su fin. No podía perderse el resto de la aventura. No podía perderse el resto de su vida con su pelirroja. Cerro la puerta tras de si. Respiro profundo calmando su interior. Tenia que cumplir con la misión, sin dejar que nada lo perturbase. No por nada es un Slytherin.

Parado en el centro de la gran habitación recorrió nuevamente el lugar con sus castaños ojos. Solo habían elementos de tortura. Y un estante. _Un estante_. Se acerco al momento en que los puños de Draco comenzaban a golpear la puerta. Tenia que apresurarse. Tenia que estar ahí. Era lo único que no encajaba en ese lugar. Observo a través de las mamparas de vidrio. Copas. Cientos de copas. Todas iguales. La _copa de hufflepuff_. Tomo una de las sillas que había cerca de la pared y rompió con fuerza el vidrio, lanzando trozos de este en todas direcciones. Los golpes en la puerta se incrementaban. Puños. Patadas. La desesperación crecía en su interior. ¿Como sabría cual? Eran todas iguales. Por mil demonios. Tomo todas las malditas copas y las metió en el pequeño bolso que Hermione había hecho para cada uno. Tendrían que averiguarlo en el camino. La cuestión era como salir de ahí. Draco estaba poseído del otro lado de la puerta. Enfoco su mente intentando aparecerse, pero como había imaginado era imposible.

Dejo que su cabeza trabajara a toda velocidad. Tenia clara una sola cosa. Draco no tenia conciencia de su varita o de la magia. Esa era su única ventaja. De pronto los golpes se detuvieron y las voces de Ron y Hermione se escucharon del otro lado. Por merlín. Que salieran vivos de esa. Escuchaba la voz de Hermione entregando instrucciones a Weasley y los gritos de Draco. La curiosidad lo estaba matando.

\- ¡Blaise sal ahora! - grito Hermione. Esa mujer era un fiera. No se lo pensó dos veces. Abrió la puerta y salio corriendo sin siquiera mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tenia que salir de ahí. Tenia que encontrar a Potter y la maldita espada para así destruir el maldito horrocrux. Pero no alcanzo a correr demasiado cuando el grito ahogado de Hermione lo hizo detenerse. Volteo sobre su eje y de forma imperceptible las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos…

* * *

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. no es muy largo, y ha quedado una incognita... ¿Que ha pasado entre Ron, Draco y Hermione? Algo nos debe decir que Blaise haya derramado sus lagrimas...! ¿Que creen ustedes? Espero que les haya gustado y si es asi, un poquito mas abajo pueden dejar su review :) y si tienen alguna critica, tambien son bienvenidas para ir mejorando :) Muchas gracias por pasar a leer y nos vemos en el siguiente :) 3!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola otra vez :) la verdad me senti inspirada para este capitulo jiji y me gusto mucho, espero que a ustedes tambien! para este capitulo, les recomiendo la cancion _let it all go_ de Birdy, para que la escuchen de fondo :) Muchas muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que se dieron el tiempo de pasar y agregar la historia a sus favoritos o follows, o simplemente leer :) muchisimas gracias!**

 **Nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K!**

* * *

Los gritos a su alrededor lo obligan a abrir sus ojos, aunque todo es oscuridad. Se da cuenta que esta recostado sobre fría piedra. Intenta moverse, pero sus manos y sus pies están atados con cadenas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No tiene noción en su cabeza de lo que está pasando. Escucha los gritos lejos, casi como un susurro llevado por el aire. Intenta recordar. Obliga a su mente a recordar. _Un niño._ Solo recuerda al niño. Un ahogado sollozo escapa de su garganta. ¿Que había pasado con los demás? ¿Los habrían capturado? Comienza a sentir la desesperación apoderarse de su cuerpo. _Hermione_. Por Merlín que estuviese a salvo.

Un grito brota de lo más profundo de su alma. Unas cuantas lagrimas le recuerdan que aún está vivo. El corazón se le encoge en el centro del pecho. Vuelve a gritar. Quien lo tuviese apresado, se enteraría que estaba despierto. Tenía que saber lo antes posible que era lo que había pasado. Otro gutural grito. Le dolía la garganta. Le raspaba la sequedad.

De pronto la puerta se abre. El corazón casi se le sale del pecho. Los ojos le duelen cuando intentan acostumbrarse a la luz. Demonios. No podía identificar el rostro de quien lo tenía atrapado en esas frías mazmorras.

\- ¿Malfoy? - aquella voz era conocida para sus oídos. Enfoco más sus ojos y la ira se apodero esta vez de sus entrañas.

\- ¿Qué significa esto Weasley? - pregunto con la voz ronca.

\- ¿Como que significa? - se escuchaba furioso. Expresaba con su voz la rabia que debía estar sintiendo en su interior.

\- ¡Me tienen malditamente atado! ¡No debí confiar en ustedes nunca! - comenzó a removerse desesperadamente, mientras las cadenas rasgaban la piel de sus muñecas y sus tobillos.

\- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! - grito Weasley arrodillándose a su altura. Sus ojos se encontraron, los azules del colorín irradiando odio. - ¡Casi la mataste idiota! - " _La mataste"_.

\- ¿Que…? - definitivamente no estaba entendiendo nada. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente, la angustia estaba apoderándose de todo su ser. - ¿De que estas hablando? - Intento sonar calmado, pero la voz le salió estrangulada.

\- ¡De que estoy hablando! - entrecerró los ojos. No logro reaccionar cuando el pelirrojo se levantó y lo pateo con fuerza en el abdomen. El dolor se irradio por todas las terminaciones nerviosas, haciéndolo bramar. Otro golpe en sus entrañas y su boca se llenó del sabor metálico de la sangre. Ron volvió a agacharse y esta vez agarro con rudeza sus rubios cabellos, obligándolo a enfocar su mirada en él. - No te hagas el idiota Malfoy, si algo le pasa te juro por mi vida que te matare con mis propias manos – y tan rápido como había empezado su arrebato, lo soltó y salió, dejándolo solo con la incertidumbre, destruyéndolo.

Las lágrimas derramaron sin vergüenza de sus grises ojos. Se encogió lo más que le permitieron las cadenas y dejo que el dolor se apoderara de su ser. Solo tenía dos alternativas. Podría haber estado a punto de matar a Ginny, lo cual sería terrible considerando lo mucho que la amaba su amigo… o a Hermione. Su Hermione. Su mujer. Porque no importaba cuantos años pasaran, no importaba cuanto sufrieran juntos, ni cuánto daño pudiesen hacerse, siempre seria su mujer, siempre la amaría. Y no podría perdonarse haberla herido. No podría perdonarse jamás si la perdiera… lloro, simplemente dejo que el dolor se apoderara de su alma, y deseo, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuese una maldita pesadilla…

 _Un día a la vez. Casi parecía un alcohólico en rehabilitación. ¿Podría simplemente desaparecer? Probablemente nadie se daría cuenta si desaparecía. Podría aprovechar su ventaja y huir antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor. Porque se pondrían peor. El destino de cada uno estaba escrito. Y el suyo era servir a Voldemort. El de Potter era el sucumbir a su señor. El de la sangre sucia era morir… morir. La había estado observando los últimos días después de aquel extraño encuentro en el claro. Resultaba ser una persona intrigante. Siempre tan correcta, tan responsable, tan seria. Podría jurar que la había visto reír apenas 2 veces. Quizás no era tan diferente de el mismo. Había casi memorizado sus movimientos. Cuando estaba nerviosa, cuando estaba enojada, cuando estaba triste, cuando estaba ansiosa… era una mujer no muy difícil de leer, pero al mismo tiempo lograba ser un misterio para él. Sin poder evitarlo había comenzado a dar más vueltas a la biblioteca. Había decidido buscar libros innecesarios. Aunque jamás lo reconociera, le traía algo de normalidad estar alrededor de la chica. Resultaba normal que un adolescente se sintiera atraído por una chica… atraído. Era Granger. Siempre había sido la niña sabelotodo insufrible, con dientes de castor y un arbusto por cabello. Pero resultaba que, a pesar de no vivir de su apariencia, este año había logrado ver el lindo color de sus ojos, el atractivo de sus labios, el embriagante aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo. Y sin querer había comenzado a imaginar si realmente estaba tan falta de curvas como hacía pensar a todos bajo ese uniforme dos tallas más grandes…_

 _Y sin haberlo planeado, ahí estaba otra vez. Detrás de una estantería, observándola como escribía rápido. La mesa estaba en absoluto orden, nada escapaba de su control. Y ahí estaba el, como un acosador observándola desde las sombras. Algunas veces había pensado en acercarse, en hablarle, en conocerla… ¿Estaría volviéndose loco? Era muy probable._

 _\- ¿Alguna vez dejaras de esconderte Malfoy? – se sobresaltó y su corazón comenzó a martillar en su pecho como un carpintero a un árbol. Estaba seguro que el color había subido a sus mejillas. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Nada más vergonzoso que ser descubierto. Respiro profundo, calmo su interior y salió con su porte más frio e indiferente._

 _\- No sé de qué hablas Granger – respondió con su tono más desdeñoso. Ella no había despegado su vista del pergamino, en el que seguía escribiendo rápidamente._

 _\- Te he visto, merodeando en los pasillos… observándome – trago con dificultad y lanzo la risa más falsa de su vida. A pesar de su intento de burla, la joven no dejo de hacer sus cosas, y simplemente sonrió._

 _\- Creo que el egocentrismo de Potter se te está pegando – tomo asiento frente a ella, logrando que por fin despegara su mirada del pergamino y la posara en él. Sus ojos se encontraron, y una electricidad recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo._

 _\- Quizás – volvió a sonreír y eso lo descoloco aún más. Tenía una bonita sonrisa. Se quedaron así largos segundos, con sus ojos fijos en el otro. Disfruto de aquel sencillo contacto. Disfruto de la tranquilidad que lograba sentir en aquella simple mirada. Por Merlín, tenía que salir de ahí. Tenía que arrancar de aquella agradable sensación. Se removió en la silla, y ella reacciono también. Comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, guardar sus pergaminos y sus plumas. Hasta ahí había llegado su acercamiento._

 _En silencio, tomo uno de los libros sobre la mesa. "Una historia de la magia". Había escuchado los rumores de que la Gryffindor era una verdadera fanática de la obra de Batilda Bagshot, pero parecía ser una obsesión algo mayor. Esbozo una sonrisa._

 _\- ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto ella estirando sus manos para que le devolviera el libro._

 _\- Realmente te gusta este libro – murmuro observando sus manos estiradas. Eran pequeñas. Podía imaginar la suavidad de su piel. Noto una pequeña dureza en su dedo anular derecho, de tanto escribir._

 _\- Malfoy, devuélvemelo, tengo clases – se había puesto de pie, con aquella expresión de suficiencia. Se levantó con el libro en su mano, escondiéndolo bajo su brazo._

 _\- Puedo devolvértelo otro día – el rostro de ella se desencajo. Frunció el ceño y alargo sus manos intentando tomarlo. Sonrió y lo levanto por sobre su cabeza en un movimiento rápido. La joven se cruzó de brazos y lo miro entre molesta y divertida. A veces podía ser un rostro agradable de ver._

 _\- Dámelo – sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se lanzó sobre el haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. La caída fue lenta pero dolorosa. Cerro los ojos ante el inminente impacto. Su cabeza choco contra el piso, haciendo un sonido sordo. El dolor se esparció por toda su cabeza. Y ella de pronto estaba caída sobre él. Instintivamente estiro sus manos y la sostuvo de la cintura. Olvido el dolor y enfoco sus sentidos en sus manos. Una cintura pequeña, sus pechos chocaban contra el suyo y su rostro estaba tan cerca. Abrió los ojos y vio su rostro compungido. Sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sus ojos abiertos, brillando. Sus labios entreabiertos dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran. Quizás estaba loco._

 _Afianzo el agarre a su cintura y dejo que su conciencia se apagara. Dejaría de pensarlo demasiado. La observo unos segundos más. Sus rostros se acercaron más. Ella simplemente lo observaba expectante, sin alejarse. E hizo lo que jamás imagino. Sus fríos y delgados labios encontraron refugio en aquellos pulposos y cálidos. Cerro los ojos y dejo que la sensación lo embriagara. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, sus manos comenzaban a sudar. El aroma a rosas deleitaba sus sentidos. Había besado muchos labios, pero estaba lejos de sentirse así. Con timidez desconocida, acaricio sus labios con su lengua. Y ella accedió. Lo recibió gustosa. La besó con alevosía… con temor de que aquellos labios se convirtieran en una adicción…_

La puerta volvió a abrirse y su corazón salió corriendo por ella. Si alguien no le explicaba que demonios estaba pasando se volvería loco. No podría vivir de los recuerdos. Si le pasaba algo a ella prefería morir.

\- Ron me dijo que habías despertado – _Potter_.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- ¿No te lo dijo? – el pelinegro se agacho a su lado y lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- No, decidió que era mejor golpearme – ya le pagaría Weasley aquellos golpes.

\- ¿No recuerdas nada? – con su varita Harry arranco las cadenas que atrapaban sus manos y pies. Se incorporó rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta. Pero Harry fue más rápido y la cerró de golpe. – Tenemos que hablar primero Malfoy –

\- Weasley viene y me dice que casi mate a alguien… ¿A quién herí? – trato de hablar calmado, pero la angustia se reflejaba en cada una de sus palabras. La mirada que Potter le lanzo le dio la ligera idea de que era lo que había pasado. – Hermione…

\- Esta bien… por ahora – la voz del joven sonaba apagada, sin emoción alguna. Sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos. Se quitó las gafas y acaricio el puente de su nariz. Pudo ver, entre sus dedos, como gruesas lagrimas mojaban sus manos. El dolor que sintió no tenía similitud ni con un millón de crucius. Entendía como debía estarse sintiendo Potter en aquel momento. Era su mejor amiga, y mientras él había estado en Azkaban, habían sido algo más, se habían refugiado el uno en el otro. Y aunque sentía ganas de matarlo a veces, en este preciso momento lo entendía.

\- Quiero verla – Harry alzo su mirada y asintió lentamente.

* * *

El dolor era demasiado. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba doliendo como los mil demonios. Escuchaba voces alrededor, lejos. Escuchaba sollozos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba? Apenas recordaba correr junto a Ron en busca de Blaise. Eso era lo último que quedaba en su memoria. Y la angustia hacia aparición.

Otro grito brotaba desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Enfoco su cabeza. Tenía que despertar y saber que estaba pasando. Usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban abrió los ojos. Todo se veía borroso. Apenas distinguía una pelirroja cabeza sobre ella. Sentía su piel sudorosa. Su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente al ritmo de su descontrolada respiración. Su corazón ardía.

\- Hermione, por Merlín, has despertado – Ginny la removió con cuidado obligándola a buscar su voz.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Shh, no hables, estas muy débil. Iré a buscar a Harry – otra cabeza asomo desde la bruma.

\- Nos has dado un buen susto – _Blaise_. Al menos sabía que Harry, Ginny y Blaise estaban a salvo. Sintió una caricia en su mano y llevo su mirada al otro lado.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – _Ron._ Todos estaban bien. Solo faltaba _Draco_. Su corazón comenzó a estrujarse en su pecho. Él hubiese estado a su lado. Él hubiese estado esperando el momento en que despertara. Si no estaba ahí, con ella, solo podía significar… no, no, no podía pensar así. Harry había prometido que haría lo imposible por mantenerlos a todos a salvo. Pero que promesa podía cumplir su amigo en el estado en el que recordaba haberlo dejado. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, derramando las lágrimas que reflejaban el dolor y la angustia que se apoderaba de su ser. Escucho un par de pasos a la distancia.

\- Gracias a Merlín estas bien… - se estremeció ante el sonido de su voz y como la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Estaba ahí. Estaba abrazándola. Sollozo de felicidad. Estaban todos bien. Draco estaba ahí, la estaba abrazando. Como pudo estiro sus brazos y le devolvió el abrazo. Ya no quedaban fuerzas en su interior. Solo alcanzo a escuchar las últimas palabras del rubio antes de que todo volviera a ser negro… _te amo._

 _Entro en el aula con una suave sonrisa. Aunque todo estaba a oscuras, sabía que estaba ahí. Noto como sus manos comenzaban a sudar, y la boca se le secaba. Humedeció sus labios con nerviosismo. Amarro su cabello en una alta coleta. Su corazón se desbordo cuando una mano la jalo a la zona más oscura del salón. Sentía como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a su presencia. Sin dar tiempo a las bienvenidas, se lanzó a ciegas en busca de sus labios. No tardó demasiado en encontrarlos. Como cada noche que lo besaba, la electricidad acaricio cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, alojándose finalmente en la parte más baja de su vientre. Aferro sus manos a la túnica de él y dejo que sus manos la recorrieran por sobre la ropa. Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que habían estado ahí, pero para ella había sido una infinidad. Recorrió con sus manos el torso firme, subió con cautela hasta su cuello. Acaricio lentamente con la yema de sus dedos la fría y suave piel de su nuca, notando como se erizaba su piel. Un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando una mano se metió bajo su blusa, acariciando su piel, que de seguro ardía al tacto. No dejo de mover sus labios al ritmo. Se estremecía cada vez que sus lenguas se encontraban. Se separaron despacio unos minutos después._

 _\- Hola – murmuro el contra sus labios._

 _\- Hola – respondió agitada. Sus ojos se encontraron en las penumbras, ambos destellando de deseo. Una sonrisa surco veloz el rostro del joven y no pudo evitar besarla con devoción. No sabía en qué momento, no entendía como había llegado hasta ahí, pero no importaba, porque estaba completa y locamente perdida en aquel joven de ojos grises que lograba sacar los vestigios de locura de lo más profundo de su ser. Se sentía libre, hermosa, única, sensual… se sentía feliz. Por cortos periodos durante el día, se sentía feliz. Olvidaba que afuera de las paredes de la escuela se estaba desatando una guerra. Olvidaba que apenas acabara ese año tendría que salir a luchar. Por unas horas solo eran ellos. Por unas horas todo se sentía completamente normal._

 _\- Te he extrañado hoy – la abrazo con fuerza. Merlín detuviera el tiempo._

 _\- Solo han sido unas horas – boto una suave risa y le devolvió el abrazo con vehemencia. Como amaba el refugio de sus brazos. Aspiro profundo el aroma a menta… como amaba aquellos momentos… como amaba… como lo amaba. Si, lo amaba. Su corazón dio un salto. No podía negárselo. No podía mentirse. Lo amaba. – Te amo… - susurro tan bajo, que apenas creyó que lo había dicho. Pero cuando él se quedó rígido, y su abrazo se aflojo, supo que la había escuchado._

 _\- ¿Qué…? – su voz sonó estrangulada. La soltó lentamente y clavo sus grises ojos en ella. Aun en la oscuridad podía ver el horror surcarlos. Merlín. Acababa de hacer el ridículo. Acababa de romper la pequeña burbuja en la que estaban viviendo._

 _\- Lo siento, no es lo que quise…-_

 _\- No. No te disculpes… yo lo siento, no reaccione… - se quedó en silencio largos segundos. Demasiados segundos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos. Ansió salir corriendo. Y cuando comenzaba a tomar valor, se lanzó sobre sus labios con rudeza. Pero cuando la beso, sintió tanta ternura, tanto cariño. Fue un beso dulce, cargado de ¿amor? La apretó con fuerza, anclándose a ella. Y ella apenas fue capaz de corresponderle tanta pasión. Se separaron y el beso su frente con aun más dulzura – Yo… Merlín, esto no parece tan difícil – dejo escapar una risa vacía. – Yo… yo te amo Hermione – dijo en medio de un suspiro. Su estómago se volcó y su corazón se desbordo de amor. Lo amaba. Llevaba meses amándolo. Y el correspondía aquel amor. Contra todo pronóstico se habían enamorado…._

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos apenas una luz iluminaba la habitación. El dolor seguía penetrante en su abdomen y cada respiración resultaba tortuosa. Intento tragar, pero tenía la boca seca. Carraspeo buscando aliviar el dolor. Se sobresaltó cuando una mano acaricio la suya lentamente.

\- Gracias a Merlín despertaste – apenas pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Se removió en la cama, pero el dolor se volvió a apoderar de su cuerpo. _Diablos._

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? – murmuro sorprendida de que pudiera decir una frase completa sin bramar de dolor.

\- No te preocupes por los demás ahora, tienes que descansar – la puerta se abrió y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ginny. La pelirroja tenía el rostro pálido, aún más de lo acostumbrado.

\- ¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto he dormido? – tosió con suavidad. El terror se apodero de ella cuando sintió el sabor metálico en su boca. Decidió que no era momento de hablar de aquello.

\- Llevas 4 días durmiendo cariño - ¡4 días! Habían perdido 4 días preciados. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? – volvió a preguntar. Intento incorporarse, pero Draco y Ginny se lo impidieron.

\- Debes descansar –

\- No lo hare hasta saber de… saber de los demás – solo lograban aumentar su angustia. ¿Por qué no le decían de una maldita vez lo que estaba pasando?

\- Se fueron, fueron en busca del segundo – respondió el rubio con brusquedad, obligándola a recostarse más cómodamente. De pronto sintió nauseas. Harry, Ron y Blaise se habían ido en búsqueda del siguiente horrocruxe. No podía ser cierto. Morirían ahí fuera, solos.

\- ¿Cómo los dejaron ir? – intento sonar enojada, pero no tenía fuerzas.

\- Estamos contra el tiempo. Ahora por favor descansa, si no tendremos que darte una poción para dormir– odiaba la rudeza y frialdad con la que hablaba Draco.

Y aunque quiso seguir reclamándoles, el dolor que sintió en la parte baja de su espalda fue demasiado brutal como para siquiera pensar. Lanzo un gruñido de dolor, aferrándose a las sabanas. Sintió como posaban un paño frio sobre su frente, y luego de eso… _nada._

* * *

 ** _Bueno, Harry, Ron y Blaise se fueron por su cuenta... Hermione no parece estar muy bien! Espero que les haya gustado el cap y ya saben, no cuesta nada dejar un lindo review, tanto si les gusto, como si quieren hacer una critica constructiva :) Muchas gracias por leer! :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Se que me he tardado bastante en actualizar! Pero esto de tener una nueva vida laboral no me deja mucho tiempo libre! Ademas me habia costado un poco hilar ideas con este bebe. Asi es que espero que les guste. No creo que sean muchos capitulos mas, porque en verdad el final ya va tomando forma en mi cabeza :) Asi es que espero con ansias que nos acompañen hasta el final de nuestros dias. Muchisimas gracias a todos quienes pasaron por aqui, dejaron un maravilloso review para alegrar mis dias, a quienes nos agregaron a sus fav o follows. Gracias gracias a todos :D**

 **Por supuesto nada me pertenece, todo es de nuestra amada, idola J.K. :)**

 **Ahora a disfrutar! Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

Por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, en lo profundo, Malfoy tenía razón. Deberían haberlo escuchado cuando les "recomendó" esperar hasta que Hermione se recuperara. Pero Harry cegado por la desesperación había decidido no perder más tiempo, obligándolos a salir antes… solos. Tenía miedo. La última vez habían estado a punto de perder a Hermione, y no es que la actual misión fuera mucho mejor.

Llegaron bordeando el claro esta vez, separándose. Le sudaban las manos y apenas podía sostener su varita. Había escuchado muchas historias de su hermano, y por mucho que Harry había enfrentado a uno, no podía dejar de tener miedo. Y es que tener a semejante bestia frente a ti, una y otra vez, lograba destruirte los nervios.

Tomo un par de respiraciones profundas, y se dispuso a hacer su parte del nuevo plan. Observo a la distancia a Blaise, concentrado en sobrevolar el área para lograr al fin atrapar al maldito dragón.

Y en ese momento sus ojos se posaron sobre la criatura. Dormía, y al parecer lo hacía profundamente. Colgando de su cuello, el dorado resplandecía. El bendito relicario estaba ahí, tan cerca, pero a la vez tan difícil de alcanzar.

De su bolso saco una malla de hierro forjado que habían conseguido en un pueblo lejano. La hizo levitar hasta que Blaise sostuvo la otra punta. El moreno la direcciono hasta el otro extremo, donde Harry la recibió. Cayo con todo su peso sobre el dragón.

Suspiro.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Pestaño.

Y todo de pronto se ilumino.

El fuego paso rozando donde estaba. El dragón se levantó esplendoroso. Sus ojos rojos le congelaron el alma. Era el momento de salir de ahí.

Echo a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Sin mirar atrás. Llego hasta el punto de encuentro. Blaise lo esperaba ahí dando vueltas como un animal enjaulado. Harry llego minutos después, con la piel negra.

\- ¿Cuándo será el día en el que podamos ganarle a esa maldita bestia? – grazno Blaise metiéndose en la tienda. – Llevamos dos malditas semanas y aún no logramos nada. ¡Tus planes apestan Potter! –

\- Si tienes alguna mejor idea, me gustaría escucharla – el niño que vivió, entro en la tienda. Aquí venían de nuevo.

Decidió quedarse fuera de la riña esta vez. Siempre era igual. No lograban acercarse un par de metros y resultaban casi calcinados. Dos semanas llevaban intentándolo. Noche tras noche llegaban al bendito claro. Noche tras noche hacían lo imposible por alcanzar el relicario. Y cuando creían acercarse, resultaban a punto de morir quemados.

Estaba claro que el plan de aquella noche había sido el peor. Pero lo habían intentado y había resultado como lo habían previsto.

Por suerte parecía estar encerrado en una especie de burbuja. Nunca salía de aquel pequeño claro. Pero así mismo, parecía estar rodeado de la más pura magia oscura. Los hechizos eran repelidos. Lo habían intentado en primera instancia. Todo hechizo, incluyendo las imperdonables, rebotaban en una especie de escudo.

Malfoy no les había dicho como irrumpir en aquel escudo. No les había dicho como vencer al dragón ni menos como obtener el relicario. Cada día que pasaba comenzaban a desesperarse más.

Harry salió de la tienda con evidente molestia. Había dejado de escuchar los gritos hace mucho. No le interesaban las peleas entre ellos.

\- Ese idiota cree que es muy simple – bramo el ojiverde tomando asiento en el húmedo suelo. El simplemente se había mantenido de pie, observando el bosque.

\- Tu decidiste salir apresurados Harry, al menos deberías haber tenido un plan – se sentó junto a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara esperando a que Hermione milagrosamente se mejorara? No sabíamos cuánto tardaría – se justificó. Observo a su amigo y sintió lastima de él. Con esta guerra lo había perdido todo. No llego a conocer a sus padres, a todos aquellos que habían sido una figura paternal, a las mujeres que había amado. Todos parecían estar condenados a su lado. El destino parecía querer verlo solo por siempre.

\- Debes comenzar a escuchar a los demás Harry. Todos queremos ayudar – le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y noto como este se encogía sobre su propio cuerpo.

\- Estoy cansado Ron. Todos esperan que destruya los malditos horrocruxes, y esperan que mate a Voldemort… - suspiro y se quitó las gafas. – No puedo hacer todo lo que esperan de mi – su voz se quebraba poco a poco.

\- No esperamos que hagas todo solo. Estamos contigo, queremos ayudarte, queremos ser tu apoyo Harry. Debes dejarnos hacer las cosas, tu eres el que importa para matar a Voldemort, pero el resto podemos hacerlo nosotros – se acercó un poco más y lo abrazo. Entendía lo destruido que comenzaba a sentirse su amigo. Habían dado todo por esa guerra, y no recibían nada a cambio más que perdidas, miedos y tristezas.

\- A veces solo quiero huir Ron, a veces solo quiero desaparecer y olvidarme de todo –

\- Lo sé, es lo que todos queremos Harry – respondió condescendiente. Se quedaron en silencio. Apenas se oían algunos animales en el bosque.

Los pasos de Blaise se escucharon fuera de la tienda. El moreno se veía arrepentido. Era un buen muchacho. Le agradaba. Y amaba por sobre todo a su hermana.

\- Le escribí una carta a Draco. Necesitamos su ayuda, y estoy seguro que Hermione ya debe estar bien – murmuro con un pergamino entre sus dedos. Se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Unas palmadas al hombro y le quito la carta. Necesitaban un momento a solas para arreglar lo que fuese que se había quebrado en la tienda.

...

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se habían ido y apenas habían recibido una carta. Hermione no les dirigía la palabra. Estaba enojada creyendo que habían sido ellos quienes los habían dejado ir solos. Y estaba sobre todo enojada con él, porque había decidido quedarse con ella, en lugar de acompañarlos.

Abrió la vieja puerta que daba al "dormitorio" de la castaña. La encontró sentada junto a la ventana, leyendo uno de sus tantos libros. Le había explicado que el relicario estaba protegido por un dragón, quien a su vez estaba protegido por antiguos hechizos, todos plagados de la más oscura magia.

\- La cena esta lista – a eso había llegado su relación. Un par de palabras al día sobre las comidas. Parecía que de un momento a otro todo se había enfriado. Ella lo observo y asintió. Se sintió desvalido ante aquella castaña mirada. El fuego que habían parecido revivir aquel día antes de partir a todo esto, estaba frio. Al parecer se había extinguido después de que casi la había matado.

\- Malfoy – escucho antes de dar la vuelta y desaparecer. Le había hablado. Su estómago había dado un vuelco con aquellas simples palabras.

\- Dime – respondió sin mirarla, tratando de parecer frio. Pero a quien quería engañar. Las palabras quemaban en su boca cuando de ella se trataba.

\- ¿Han tenido alguna noticia? – cerro los ojos y suspiro. Solos era eso. Solo quería saber de sus amigos. De su Potter. Estúpido san Potter.

\- No – no le dio tiempo a decir más. Emprendió el camino de vuelta a la cocina.

¿Qué era lo que esa mujer quería de él? Lograba destruir sus defensas. Con solo decir su nombre, o su apellido, lograba desarmarlo. Aun no tenía noticias de su hijo, y entendía que no las tendría hasta que todo acabase, pero por Merlín. Ella lo había traicionado. Lo había enviado a Azkaban. Había entregado a su hijo. Le había ocultado la existencia de su hijo. Apenas había sobrevivido en Azkaban, gracias a los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez habían vivido. Entregado a jamás volver a vivirlo. Había asumido su muerte. Había asumido que jamás volvería a tenerla cerca, que jamás volvería a besar sus labios, que jamás volvería a beber de su esencia. Lo había asumido.

Y aquí estaba ahora. A pasos de ella. Concediéndole espacio. Asumiendo culpas que no eran suyas. Dejándose pisotear. Dejando que ella ganara aquella silenciosa batalla. Que se fuera a la mismísima mierda.

La vio entrar en la cocina engreída como últimamente parecía vivir. Intercambio miradas con la pelirroja y decidió alejarse de ella. Quería espacio. Pues bien, tendría muchísimo espacio. No alcanzo a llegar a la puerta cuando una lechuza atravesó la falsa ventana directo a sus manos.

\- Es de Blaise – el rostro de la pelirroja se ilumino. Extendió rápidamente el pergamino y comenzó a leer en voz baja. Tal y como sospechaba. – Necesitan algo de ayuda. ¿Te sientes bien para viajar? – pregunto sin interés a Hermione.

\- Te lo dije hace días – respondió ella de la misma forma. Como le daban ganas de asfixiarla en ese momento.

\- Bien, empaquen sus cosas entonces –

...

Se aparecieron a un par de metros del claro. Blaise les había dado las indicaciones desde ahí. Tendrían que estar con los ojos muy abiertos. Dio la vuelta y observo al dragón, profundamente dormido. Se le erizo la piel de solo verlo.

\- Vamos, no nos demoremos – la voz de Draco era autoritaria. Y, sobre todo, fría. Al parecer estaba molesto con ella. ¿Con que cara se enojaba con ella? Había mandado a sus amigos a una muerte segura y encima casi la mata a ella misma. Lo último podía perdonárselo, pero debería haber sido más hombre y haber ido con Blaise y los demás.

Cruzo su mirada con la de Ginny, quien la observaba de la misma forma que Draco había hecho. ¿Por qué estaban tan enojados con ella? No había hecho nada. Ni que le importara tampoco.

Tardaron poco en encontrar el campamento improvisado de los chicos. La emoción la desbordo cuando pudo abrazar a sus amigos. Ron y Blaise la asfixiaron al ver que estaba bien. Harry fue más cauteloso. El abrazo fue largo, acaricio su espalda con ternura y le beso la coronilla con absoluta devoción. Se sintió incomoda al sentir la profunda mirada de Draco.

\- Me alegro que estén bien – susurro al ojiverde, quien no soltaba el abrazo.

\- Yo me alegro que tu estés bien. Nos diste un buen susto. No sé qué haría sin ti – murmuro el a su vez, apretando el abrazo.

\- Harry… - se estaba sintiendo más incomoda a cada segundo que pasaba. Y el que Draco pasara por su lado y los golpeara con el hombro, no ayudo. Pero al menos logro que se separaran.

\- Bien, armaremos otra tienda y veremos qué hacer con ese maldito animal – la voz del rubio era profunda. Estaba molesto. No hacía falta conocerlo para darse cuenta.

Cuando la noche se hizo aún más profunda, y luego de hablar largo y tendido sobre lo que harían, decidieron irse a dormir. Mañana sería un largo día.

Entro en la tienda que compartiría con Ginny. Habían decidido que los chicos durmieran en una y las chicas en otra. Se colocó el pijama y se metió en la cama cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

Estaba insegura. Tenía miedo de todo lo que estaba pasando. Tenían que vencer a un dragón al día siguiente, y ella solo podía pensar en Draco. Apenas le había dirigido una mirada en la cena improvisada. Ahora que estaban todos juntos, no tenía mucho motivo para seguir enojada.

Sintió los pasos de Ginny, y decidió hacerse la dormida. No quería hablar con nadie. Solo quería dormir y despertar cuando todo hubiese acabado. Los pasos se escuchaban pesados. Abrió levemente los ojos para que no se notara y se sorprendió de encontrar a Draco sentado junto a la mesa, bebiendo un trago.

Trago con dificultad. Llevaba la camisa abierta, dejando a la vista cada uno de sus impecables músculos. Su piel pálida relucía a la luz de la única vela dentro de la tienda. El cabello le caía desordenado sobre sus grises ojos y se veía concentrado en un punto cerca de ella. _Diablos._

La estaba mirando a ella. Fijamente a ella. Bebió un sorbo de su vaso y se puso de pie. El corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado. Sentía un agujero en su estómago. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y sintió como su respiración se volvía irregular.

\- Sé que estas despierta – susurro recostándose a su lado. No abrió los ojos. Solo se deleitó con el aroma embriagador que emanaba. Deposito una de sus manos en su cintura, aun sobre la ropa de cama. Sintió piel arder ahí donde él la acariciaba.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, sintió como apoyaba su cabeza junto a la de ella. A pesar de los años que habían pasado, seguía sintiendo esos nervios cuando él se acercaba, cuando la acariciaba o simplemente se dedicaba a mirarla demasiado. Tenía ese efecto que jamás lograría con nadie más.

Se mantuvieron en absoluto silencio. Simplemente escuchando la respiración del otro. Parecía una sencilla ilusión, estar recostados uno al lado del otro. Habían pasado años desde que habían disfrutado de aquella paz.

\- Mañana será un gran día – murmuro el rubio sin llegar a romper la atmosfera que se había creado. Bajo un poco la ropa de cama dejando al descubierto su rostro. Sus ojos viajaron hasta los de él, deseando poder perderse en ellos.

\- ¿Crees que funcionara? – pregunto con un ligero temblor en la voz. Tenerlo tan cerca le ponía los nervios de punta.

\- La verdad, no sé qué esperar – no habían roto el contacto visual.

Con el corazón latiendo fuerte, se dio cuenta como Draco comenzaba a romper la poca distancia que los separaba. Que la besara, solo necesitaba un beso. Sus alientos se entremezclaban. La embriagaba su aroma a menta mezclado con el alcohol. Estaba tan cerca. Su respiración se volvió aún más irregular.

Y el parecía tan tranquilo. Trago con dificultad cuando rozo sus labios. Por merlín, que bien se sentía simplemente un roce. El mundo tembló a su alrededor cuando con fiereza ataco sus labios.

Era como estar bebiendo de un oasis en un desierto. Sentía como si volara y fuera en caída libre. No espero a que el pidiera permiso. Abrió su boca y lo dejo entrar, acariciar su lengua y cada recodo de su cavidad. Agradeció a dios haber estado recostada, sino habría parecido gelatina entre sus brazos.

Se sentía tan natural a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. Sus manos se aferraron a su cabello, deleitándose en su suavidad. En su cabeza pasaban un millón de imágenes de todo lo que habían vivido durante tanto tiempo, y de todo lo que habían sufrido durante otro tiempo.

El afianzo su agarre en su cintura y la obligo a rodar, dejándola recostada sobre su cuerpo. Se sentía segura en sus brazos. Sentía paz en medio de una guerra. Sentía que no había nada que pudiera dañarla si él estaba ahí, abrazándola como en ese momento.

Pero esa seguridad no podría ser para siempre. Su momento acabaría junto con la guerra. Cuando el decidiera que necesitaba ver a su hijo, conocerlo y vivir con él. ¿Qué se supone que haría? Su corazón se estrujo dolorosamente. No habían dejado de besarse y acariciarse.

Pero tuvo que detenerse. No podía seguir si eso significaría volver a romper sus corazones. No había forma en que él la perdonara. Y tampoco esperaría semejante acto de su parte. Ella jamás podría perdonarse.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el moviéndose un poco, dejándole sentir cuanto había ansiado tenerla así. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejarse llevar o detenerse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

\- No… - susurro con la voz entrecortada. Estaba excitada hasta el cielo, y lo deseaba más que nunca. Pero sabía que si daban ese paso no habría vuelta atrás. Habría sacado a su corazón de aquella jaula, le habría entregado todo, una vez más. Y cuando todo acabara, volvería a sentirse desolada y rota.

\- Sé que ha pasado… - comenzó a besarle el cuello. Contra su voluntad, escaparon jadeos y suaves gemidos, que solo lograron animarlo más. – Tiempo – enterró sus dedos en su trasero haciéndola gemir más sonoramente.

\- Por favor – puso sus manos en su pecho, y logro incorporarse, quedando a horcajadas sobre él. No es que esa posición lograra mejorar sus ansias de hacerle el amor. Se estremeció de solo pensar en volver a besar cada recodo de aquella suave piel, de imaginar volver a sentirlo en ella, volver a alcanzar la cima con él.

\- Te deseo Hermione, te he deseado cada noche que dormí en esa maldita celda, te he deseado desde que llegue aquí, te he deseado siempre y solo quiero volver a sentir que eres mi mujer – un escalofrió la recorrió gracias a sus palabras. Merlín sabía que quería ser su mujer, que quería ser suya siempre. Pero opto por lo que sabía era lo mejor.

\- Hay cosas que no sabes – se liberó de él y se levantó nerviosa. El solo la dejo y la observo desde su posición en la cama. No se veía molesto, simplemente contenido.

\- No hay nada que pueda alejarme de ti, te lo dije hace años… te amo, y si tuviera que luchar contra el mismísimo Voldemort por ti, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, daría mi vida y todo lo que soy por ti – cerro lo ojos con cada palabra. Se había levantado y había llegado hasta ella, abrazándola. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas derramaran de sus ojos. Hacia tanto que había deseado estar así. Se soltó de su agarre y se sentó en la otra cama.

\- Te entregue al ministerio, pasaste dos años de tu vida encerrado en esa celda, ibas a ser sacrificado… ¡Te oculte la existencia de nuestro hijo! – se estaba desesperando. Todo sería más fácil si el simplemente la odiaba. – Te he hecho daño en innumerables ocasiones, más de las que yo podría contar – ya no reprimía su pena. Lloraba con sonoros sollozos. El solo la observaba de pie en medio de la carpa, con el rostro inalterable, pero su mirada cargada de un fuego desconocido.

\- Si, hiciste todo eso, pero también me hiciste feliz, más de lo que podría haber imaginado Hermione. – intento acercarse a ella, pero logro escabullirse.

\- ¡Se supone que deberías estar odiándome! ¡No amándome! – grito ya fuera de sí. Se agarró los cabellos desesperada. – Por favor, por favor te lo pido… solo ódiame – susurro en medio de las lágrimas. Cerro los ojos con fuerza.

\- Estoy aquí, ayudando a Potter por ti, por nuestro hijo, porque ansió el día en que esta estúpida guerra acabe para poder ser una familia, poder despertar a tu lado, jugar con mi hijo, llevarlo a dormir, y hacerte el amor cada maldita noche – su voz ya no sonaba imparcial. Estaba cargada de furia. La culpa la devoro desde el interior. Nada de lo que él estaba soñando podría ser. Y, aun así, lo necesitaban.

\- No quiero volver a decepcionarte – eso era verdad. No quería volver a romper su corazón como había hecho tantas otras veces. La verdad que le esperaba sería peor que ser condenado al beso del dementor.

\- Solo déjame vivir esta ilusión contigo, el tiempo que tenga que durar – se acercó lento y la abrazo. Y esta vez solo se dejó abrazar. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

La obligó a alzar la mirada. Deposito un suave beso en su frente, y luego en sus labios. Podía sentir la devoción que desprendía en cada acto. ¿Qué tenía ella, que había hecho ella para enamorar a Draco Malfoy? Lo había sacado de su zona de confort y lo había hecho sentir. Y no lo merecía.

\- Te amo Hermione, y no importa que, siempre lo hare – susurro antes de recostarla en la cama y acurrucarla entre sus brazos. Lloro hasta quedarse dormida, con el corazón desecho. Las cosas serían más difíciles si él se empeñaba en demostrarle tanto amor.

* * *

 **Eso ha sido por hoy. La verdad habia pensado muy diferente el capitulo, sobre todo el final, pero entenderan que a veces las palabras simplemente fluyen y van tomando forma :) Puedo confesarles que amo a mi Draco jaja no se que pensaran ustedes, pero si Draco hiciera todo eso por mi y medemostrara todo ese amor, es que yo ya me habria derretido. Si hay algun/a fans de the vampire diaries, el comienzo de la escena en la carpa lo imagine como la famosa y gran escena del motel de Elena y Damon... Es que los amo jeje Espero les haya gustado! y ya saben jeje No olviden dejar su review un poco mas abajito jeje**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola otra vez :) Me he portado bien e intento ponerme al dia con mis historias jeje porque la verdad las he extrañado mucho. Quiero primero que todo agradecer sus reviews, follows, favorites, o el sencillamente pasar a leer anonimamente :)**

 **Primero que todo, quiero a modo general decir que entiendo cuando dicen que Draco perdona demasiado facil a Hermione y que ella es muy mala... y no ha sido todo lo mala que puede ser con el :( Pero tienen que entender que este hombre esta entregado al 100000% a ella, cegado por el amor, creo que a mas de alguno alguna vez le ha pasado... a mi tambien me da penita, y quiero lamentablemente decirles, a modo de _spoiler,_ que sufrira mas todavia :/ **

**Bueno, no digo mas, solo los dejare disfrutar de este capitulo. No se cuantos mas queden, pero no creo que sean muchos mas. Espero que les guste :)**

 **Por supuesto todo pertenece a J.K :)**

* * *

\- Bien, ya que todos tienen claro lo que tienen que hacer, reúnan sus cosas - estaban sentados en la improvisada mesa de la tienda, tomando un ligero desayuno.

Cuando había despertado aquella mañana, estaba solo. Al salir a buscar a Hermione, la había encontrado con Potter, muy juntos conversando. Cuanto le había molestado. Odiaba tanta cercanía entre ellos. Odiaba que él hubiese osado acercarse a ella de forma amorosa.

Pero se había contenido. Sabía que en el fondo Hermione lo amaba. Bendito Salazar, debía estar revolcándose en su tumba al darse cuenta que el gran Draco Malfoy, defensor de los sangre pura, acérrimo enemigo de los sangre sucia, el descendiente más puro que pudiese haber en su casa, estaba profundamente enamorado de una sangre sucia. Profunda y locamente.

¿Qué era lo que esa mujer había hecho con él? Le había destruido todas las defensas. Lo había obligado a suplicar. Lo había destruido y reconstruido a su antojo. Era su dueña, ya no sabía lo que era vivir sin ella. Podría perdonarla una y mil veces. No importaba lo que hiciera, siempre tendría su corazón en sus manos.

Por eso había mantenido la paz. Quería demostrarle que era digno de ella, de su hijo, e incluso de sus amigos. Quería enamorarla cada día hasta el último de su vida. No quería vivir arrepentido de lo que no había hecho por retenerla a su lado.

Que patético sonaba en aquel momento en su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a recobrar la compostura. Tenían mucho trabajo por delante. Esa noche era importante. Si lograban destruir el relicario esa noche, solo quedaría la tiara. Ya le había contado a Potter acerca del diario que había destruido en segundo año, y el anillo que el viejo había encontrado antes de morir.

Después de eso, Voldemort había tomado precauciones. Y él, cómo mano derecha, lo había acompañado. Habían viajado por lugares impensados para lograr recuperarlos todos, y reubicarlos. Evidentemente antes de que su amado señor supiera que lo estaba traicionando.

Solo quedaban 3, y después de eso la parte más difícil. Matar al propio Voldemort. Pero eso se lo dejaría a Potter, ya ahí dejaba de ser su problema. Él había cumplido su parte del trato. Esperaba que el ministerio cumpliera la suya.

\- ¿Están listos? – pregunto cuando se reunieron fuera de la tienda. Estaban listos para realizar un pequeño viaje.

\- Mas que listos – murmuro Blaise con una sonrisa junto a la pelirroja.

\- Entonces, ya todos saben dónde ir y que buscar – volvieron a asentir, esta vez en silencio. – Al atardecer nos reuniremos aquí mismo –

Se acercó a Hermione, dispuestos a desaparecerse, pero Potter y Weasley se acercaron. Ginny y Blaise ya habían desaparecido.

\- Creo que es mejor que tú vayas con Harry – murmuró la castaña con voz de ultratumba. Sabía que la idea no le gustaría nada. En efecto, la idea no le gustaba nada.

\- Seremos más rápidos – contrataco fríamente. Esta situación comenzaba a cansarlo.

\- Por lo mismo, así quedamos en igualdad de condiciones en caso de cualquier eventualidad – siempre tan correcta. Como la detestaba en momentos como estos.

\- Como quieras. Ven Potter – estiro la mano. Una repulsión innata lo envolvió cuando tuvieron contacto.

Y vino la desagradable sensación de aparecerse.

Potter, como el inútil que resultaba ser, cayó al suelo. Comenzó a caminar dejándolo atrás. No tenían tiempo que perder, y mucho que buscar.

Si todo resultaba, esa noche tendrían la opción que su tía Bella le había enseñado años atrás. Una poción capaz de destruir cualquier cosa. La había inventado ella, y como todo lo que ella inventaba, resultaba letal.

Las horas pasaron, caminaron más de lo que le habría gustado. Pero finalmente lo encontraron. Un erumpent en todo su esplendor dormía sin inmutarse de la presencia de los dos magos. Tendrían que actuar rápido. No debían darle tiempo a replica, sino, estarían perdidos.

Blandió su varita en silencio, realizando el hechizo no verbal. Era un pequeño erumpent, por lo que no debería ser difícil inmovilizarlo. Solo necesitaban un poco de fluido explosivo para la poción y todo iría bien. Saco el frasco del bolso y se acercó lentamente.

La bestia abrió los ojos, pero no se movió. Extendió su mano con mucho cuidado, demostrándole que no le haría daño. Potter lo seguía de cerca, observando cada movimiento.

Saco una pequeña navaja y la escondió entre sus mangas. La bestia lo observaba con detenimiento, pero sin intenciones de atacar.

Eso al menos, hasta que Potter decidió apuntarlo con la varita y hacer crujir las ramas bajo sus pies.

El erumpent se alzó en toda su altura y lanzo un gruñido que resonó por metros a la redonda.

\- Quédate quieto – ordenó en un susurro, sin mover un musculo. Idiota Potter. Mataría a Hermione por haberlo enviado con semejante inútil.

Después de gruñir y saltar en su lugar, marcando su territorio, se volvió a recostar. No dejaba de mirar a ambos magos. El corazón le latía desbocado. Era una situación en extremo peligrosa. Pero no algo que él no pudiera manejar. De lo contrario ni habría pensado en ofrecerse. Pero habría sido más fácil con alguien más inteligente y rápido de su lado. Pero tenía a Potter.

\- Baja la varita y quédate quieto – se terminó de acercar al animal, estirando la mano. Cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos, supo que podía acercarse sin miedo.

Había sido fácil. Un corte del cuerno y obtuvo lo que necesitaba. Con mucho cuidado lo reforzó y lo guardo en el bolso.

Eso había sido fácil. Quizás demasiado.

Cuando escucho un galope, supo que había cantado victoria demasiado rápido.

\- ¡CORRE! – grito a Potter, mientras el hacia lo suyo. Suerte que tenía piernas largas.

Detrás de ellos, un erumpent adulto, probablemente la madre del pequeño, los perseguía sin darles espacio a pensar en aparecerse. No podía arriesgarse a una despartición.

Miro atrás y vio que Potter estaba a metros de ser alcanzado por la madre, y si eso resultaba, sus esperanzas se iban al tacho de la basura. Por el que lo hiciera explotar en mil pedazos, pero nadie le perdonaría haber perdido al gran _Elegido_.

Disminuyo la velocidad. Se arriesgaría con lo que haría, pero era lo único que se le ocurría. Cuando Potter llego a su lado, tomo su mano y echo a correr aún más rápido. En un ágil movimiento, lanzo una daga por sobre su hombre, con tal experticia que quedo incrustada en el cuerno de la bestia, que lanzo un gruñido ensordecedor.

La explosión los lanzo metros lejos de la bestia, que exploto en cientos de pedazos en el aire. Cuando los restos de sangre llegaron a ellos, sintió que vomitaría. A lo lejos escucho el grito desgarrador del pequeño que acababa de quedar sin madre. No era una escena linda de ver.

\- Gracias… - jadeo el idiota con una sonrisa.

\- No lo agradezcas. No era la idea matar a ninguno de ellos. Si hubieses sido más veloz y menos idiota, no tendría que haberlo hecho – grazno poniéndose de pie y caminando en círculos. Estaba harto de que el mundo pusiera su vida en las manos de un mago de cuarta, que apenas sabia los encantamientos básicos para aprobar los TIMO's.

Estaba harto de que Hermione creyera en el idiota ciegamente, sin darse cuenta que de no ser por él, seguirían donde estaban hace un mes atrás.

\- No me culpes a mí, a ti se te ocurrió esta genial idea – volteo bruscamente. Apretó la mandíbula y los puños, calmándose. No quería lanzarse y molerlo a golpes, aunque era más que evidente que le estaba costando contenerse. Sobre todo, con aquellos perspicaces comentarios.

\- Claro, había olvidado que en dos semanas habías hecho tanto. Deja de joderme Potter – saco su varita y le estiro la mano. Ya estaba por llegar la noche y tenían que volver. La poción tardaba un día. Y tenía que ponerse a trabajar rápido si quería estar listo para el día siguiente.

* * *

Finalmente habían logrado reunir todo lo necesario. Draco estaba dispuesto a realizar la poción, mientras el resto seguía desarrollando el plan para evitar cualquier error.

Pero ella solo necesitaba un momento a solas. Estaba cansada. Llevaban años en una misión perdida, y ahora cuando por fin veían la luz, estaba limitada al hombre al que tanto daño había hecho.

Se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy como jamás creyó que podría amar a alguien. Suena cursi, y probablemente si él no hubiese vuelto a su vida, algún día podría haber encontrado a otro hombre que la hiciera feliz y la amara. Pero el siempre sería el recuerdo presente de la etapa más dolorosa de su vida.

Camino por el borde de los hechizos, sin alejarse demasiado. Todos estaban dentro de la tienda, así es que tenía un tiempo.

Su mente divagaba entre su hijo y el padre de su hijo. Habrían podido ser una familia feliz, quizás en otra época, en otro lugar, en otro mundo. Las lágrimas asomaron y amenazaron con delatar la pena que cargaba en su corazón.

Recordar era doloroso. Pensar en contarle a Draco era doloroso. Cada día sentía más la ausencia de su pequeño, y cada día se culpaba un poco más de lo que había pasado.

 _La noticia había llegado rápido al cuartel. Se levantó corriendo, apenas coordinando las piernas. Las lágrimas corrían como ríos por sus mejillas. El corazón parecía a punto de salir de su pecho. ¿Qué había pasado? No podía ser cierto._

 _Todo lo que podía pensar, era en que no podía ser cierto. Habían luchado por mantenerlos a salvo, y ella con su testarudez lo había arruinado todo. Si era lo que Harry había dicho, jamás se perdonaría._

 _Llego a la cocina donde estaban todos cubiertos de hollín y algunas magulladuras. Se acercó a Harry, se lanzó a sus brazos y suplico. Suplico porque le dijera que todo era una pesadilla._

 _Pero las lágrimas en los ojos de su amigo le confirmaron lo que no quería creer._

 _Había oído del ataque de mortifagos a un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Madrid, donde habían ocultado por última vez a su hijo, antes de volver a reubicarlo. Un incendio había arrasado con todo… con todos._

 _Cayo de rodillas al piso, gritando, bramando de dolor. Podía escuchar como su corazón se iba partiendo en dolorosos trozos que jamás se volverían a unir para latir otra vez. Boto lo que había cenado aquella noche, y quizás incluso el almuerzo._

 _Harry se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo. Cuanto dolor podía soportar una persona antes de morir. Porque no creía aguantar demasiado._

 _Su hijo, su pequeño al que había entregado para evitar esto, estaba muerto. Muerto…_

Se abrazó a sí misma en medio de los recuerdos. No había lagrimas que pudieran devolverle a su hijo. Recordaba haber ido al pequeño pueblo. Eran solo escombros. Fue directo hasta donde debería haber estado la casa de seguridad. _Seguridad_. Que palabra más falsa en aquellos tiempos. No había nada seguro, no había nadie confiable.

Se sentó sobre una roca al borde del límite donde la mantenían protegida los hechizos. Draco soñaba despierto con su hijo. Habría deseado ser honesta con él. Pero la necesidad tiene cara de hereje, como decía su abuela.

Lo necesitaban, y el único precio que él ponía era conocer al pequeño Malfoy. Algún día sabría. Y ese día quizás sería su final. Porque estaba segura de que él se encargaría de estrangularla con sus propias manos. Y no podría esperar con más ansias ese momento.

La distrajo una luz a lo lejos. Cerca de donde yacía el Dragon dormido. Miro hacia atrás. Podría ir a buscar a los demás, pero decidió ir a investigar por su cuenta. Saco su varita y cruzo los límites de protección. Volvió la mirada y no vio nada…

Camino un trecho no muy largo.

Un suspiro la hizo detenerse. ¿Qué demonios? Que estúpida había sido. Apretó la varita y dio una vuelta sobre sus pies, buscando el origen del sonido. Obligo a su corazón a calmarse, no quería que sus latidos o su respiración agitada delataran su posición.

\- Hermione… - aquella voz. Que bien la conocía. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y la hizo tensarse. No movió un músculo.

\- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – susurró con la voz quebrada. El miedo se había apoderado de ella. Si él estaba aquí, lo sabían. Y estaban soñando con poder destruir el relicario.

\- Vengo por ti… - su voz apenas le acariciaba el oído. Pero podía sentir el aroma de su piel cortando el aire. Arrebatándoselo a sus pulmones. Estaba perdida. Este definitivamente era su fin.

\- Theodore… - pero fue muy tarde. Ya la había atrapado desde la espalda, tapándole la boca. Intento lanzar un grito, pero no le salía la voz.

La volteó entre sus brazos. Y entre la oscuridad encontró sus electrizantes ojos. Merlín cuantos años habían pasado. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, incluyendo su corazón.

\- Tengo una propuesta para ti, que te interesará mucho – estaban tan cerca que su aliento golpeo su rostro. Aquel aroma mezcla de alcohol y tabaco que tanto había odiado.

\- No tienes nada que pueda interesarme – se removió entre sus brazos, sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel al contacto. – Suéltame

\- Sé que Draco está contigo – desvió la mirada y trago con dificultad. – Se lo que están haciendo.

\- No sé de qué hablas… ¡Suéltame! – el grito salió ahogado, tembloroso. No tenía defensas.

\- Calla mujer, no querrás perder tu oportunidad – volvió a mirarlo. Atravesó su mirada, buscando algo del viejo Theo. Había hielo en su mirada. Estaba vacío. Tan vacío y quebrado como todos los que estaban en esa maldita guerra. Quizás más. Voldemort lo había corrompido hasta convertirlo en su mejor hombre. Todos temían de él. – ¿Confías en mí?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Claro que no confiaba en él. Era una maquina asesina. La había encontrado, y no dudaría en entregarla.

\- Déjame ir – susurro suplicante.

\- ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando me enteré, _querida_? - como odiaba cuando la llamaba así. Como odiaba cuando su corazón saltaba en su pecho con sus palabras.

\- ¿Enteraste…?

\- De tu affaire con Malfoy – volvió a desviar la mirada. Otra cosa que añadir a su lista de heridas a Draco.

\- No…

\- No intentes negarlo. Tenemos pruebas… la más verdadera y real prueba – le dolió el cuello de tan rápido que volteo a mirarlo. Él había estado implicado. Él había sido parte del ataque a su hijo. Solo así podría haberse enterado de su relación con Draco, y del fruto de esta. Su bebé era la única prueba real de ese amor vivido.

\- Maldito hijo de puta – lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, pero ni con eso fue suficiente para zafarse de él.

\- Confía en mí, maldita sea –

Y antes de que pudiera protestar, habían desaparecido.

* * *

 **Y para aquellos que tenian miedo de lo que habia pasado con el pequeño Malfoy... si, esta muerto u.u... la peor parte sera cuando Draco se entere, imaginense como se rompera su corazoncito :( lo pienso y me dan ganas de que no este muerto :(**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y ya saben... pueden pasar a dejar su review :) jeje**

 **Nos vemos en un proximo capitulo, que espero no pase demasiado tiempo!**

 **Besos y abrazos, y gracias por pasarse :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! No hay excusas. Lo se :( Perdon, perdon, perdon... mil perdones por mi tardanza. Se que me tarde un millon de siglos, pero la verdad es que estaba en una especie de bloqueo. Me costo bastante escribir este capitulo en especial, pero creo que al final fue un buen resultado. Espero que a ustedes tambien les guste.**

 **Recapitulemos. Los chicos iban a atacar al dragon con la pocion que Draco debia preparar. En eso Hermione recuerda la muerte de su hijo, y de la nada, Theo aparece y se la lleva.**

 **Espero disfruten este capitulo! Lo lamento mucho en serio.**

 **Muchas gracias infinitas a todos quienes dejan sus opiniones, nos tienen en sus favorites o followers, y sobre todo a aquellos que pasan a leer en silencio. Animense a dejar sus opiniones tambien! Todas son necesarias, tanto buenas y malas para poder mejorar.**

 **Ya no los aburro mas jaja! Todo pertenece a J.K!**

* * *

Levanto la mirada impregnando en ella todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Sentía que había vivido esto antes. _Lo había vivido_. Entrecerró los ojos y analizo a los presentes. _Potter. Weasley madre y padre, Weasley gemelos, Weasley menor y la comadreja. Kingsley. El profesor lobito. El ojo loco._ Todos dispuestos a condenarlo por segunda vez.

Veía que movían sus bocas. Algo estaban diciendo. Pero él no podía oírlos. No quería oírlos. No cuando sabía que estaban eligiendo su sentencia de muerte.

Solo podía pensar en _ella._ En aquella mujer que le había arrebatado la vida poco a poco. Solo podía pensar en _su hijo._ Habría dado cada galeón que poseía por haberlo conocido. Pero al parecer el destino estaba deseoso de patearlo en el piso.

Fijo su mirada en la comadreja. El joven guardaba silencio, cosa extraña en él. Solo lo observaba. Sentía su penetrante mirada azulada en él, analizándolo. Atravesándolo. Había algo en su forma que lo intrigaba.

\- Malfoy… - desvió sus ojos hasta Potter a su derecha. _El_ - _niño-que-sobrevivió_ lo observaba a través de sus desdeñosas gafas redondas, interrogándolo en silencio. _Silencio._ Era todo lo que le rodeaba. No tenía idea de que estaban hablando.

\- Potter… - hablo con la voz mas ronca. Llevaba días sin utilizarla.

\- Mañana deberás volver a Azkaban… - sintió un nudo enredarse en su garganta. Era todo lo que deseaban. Las cosas no habían resultado como habían esperado, así que ahora querían devolverlo a su miseria. Observo a los demás, esperando que alguien, aunque fuese una sola persona en esa habitación, discrepara con cara rajada. Pero el silencio era sepulcral. Tal y como su condena.

\- Como gusten – se puso de pie. No podía verlos sin desear romperlos a punta de cruciatus. - ¿Algo más?

\- No. Kingsley vendrá en la mañana a recogerte, ten tus cosas preparadas – como odiaba a ese ser despreciable que se juraba el salvador del mundo mágico. Era un patético intento de mago que no tenía idea de que hacer. No conocía encantamientos, ni pociones, mucho menos de maldiciones que podrían salvarle la vida. De no ser por todos los que lo rodeaban, y por su madre que había dado su vida por él, habría muerto aquella noche en el Valle de Godric.

Solo se limitó a asentir. Salió con la cabeza en alto, su mano derecha apretando con fuerza su varita, y el corazón destrozado con la idea de volver a ese lugar.

Subió las escaleras con calma. Quizás pudiera retrasar el tiempo si caminaba más lento. O si respiraba más lento. Llego hasta el último piso, donde estaba la "habitación" que le habían ofrecido. Un cuartucho de mala muerte, lleno de trastos sucios y un sinfín de recortes de El Profeta más antiguos que la propia casa.

No se preocupó de cerrar ni de insonorizar la habitación. Sabía que nadie subía hasta ahí. Golpeo cada viejo cachivache, rompió cada estúpida primera plana… se lanzó sobre la cama con la sensación de vacío que tan bien conocía. Su corazón estaba partido en cientos de pedazos, todos y cada uno buscándola.

Como pocas veces, sintió que sus lágrimas surgían de lo más profundo de su alma. Se recostó abrazando sus rodillas, cerrando los ojos y recreando en su cabeza la última conversación que había tenido con Hermione. Aquella noche en la tienda. _La última noche que la había visto._

Un sollozo broto ronco, doloroso, cargado de frustración. Todo se había ido al mismo demonio. Había perdido la única oportunidad de su vida. Pero por, sobre todo, la había perdido a ella.

Apretó los puños contra su abdomen, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Necesitaba verla, necesitaba encontrarla. No podía, _no quería_ volver a ese maldito lugar sin haberla encontrado. Tenía que saber que estaba bien.

Respiro profundo un par de veces, calmando la tormenta que vivía en su interior. Tomo la decisión antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarla.

…

Acaricio sus cabellos rubios con absoluta devoción. Tan suaves como una pompa de algodón. Sus ojos grises la observaban con curiosidad, pero por la forma en que brillaban, podía adivinar que sentía algo de regocijo en su interior.

La puerta se abrió obligándola a voltear rápidamente. Observo a _la mujer_ dar cortos pasos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella. Sentía miedo cada vez que la veía, pero no lo demostraría. Tenía que ser fuerte.

\- Ha sido suficiente por hoy – se estremeció ante el tono frio y despectivo de _la mujer_. Su corazón se petrificaba cada vez que la veía entrar en la habitación. Sentía ganas de salir corriendo. Pero no podía. Simplemente debía ser fuerte.

\- Solo un poco ma…

\- Dije suficiente – la corto antes de poder suplicar por un poco más de tiempo. Apretó las manos con fuerza y volvió a mirar al rubio recostado sobre la cama, que en pocos minutos se había quedado profundamente dormido. Volvió a acariciar sus cabellos y luego de darle un beso en la frente, se puso de pie.

Salió del lugar con pasos lentos y pesados. Cada parte de su cuerpo dolía como mil demonios. Pero cada dolor era válido y suficiente. Escucho los pasos de _la mujer_ tras de si, siguiéndola. ¿Dónde creía que iría? Si tuviera que vivir y morir en ese lugar, lo haría.

\- Te esperan en el salón – la escucho desde su espalda. Maldijo internamente y desvió su camino. No podía ser nada bueno.

Entro en la gran estancia, donde dos hombres se encontraban sentados frente a la chimenea bebiendo una copa de whisky de fuego. Se estremeció de solo imaginar lo que podría venir. No daría su brazo a torcer, estaba segura de que no le harían nada. Rogaba a Merlín que así fuese.

\- ¿Cambiaste de opinión _sangre sucia?_ – pregunto el mayor de los hombres. Un escalofrió la recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies, erizando cada uno de sus cabellos. Su corazón parecía estar corriendo una maratón, mientras su respiración se volvía irregular, tratando de captar algo de oxígeno.

\- No tengo nada que cambiar – respondió con falsa seguridad. La voz le temblaba, sentía frio. Sintió que comenzaba a temblar y que una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su espalda.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? – observo al joven con todo el odio del que fue capaz. Todo era su culpa. Por él estaba ahí, sufriendo las penas del infierno. No podía creer que en algún momento había sentido lo más mínimo por él, dudando de sus sentimientos por Draco. _El_ jamás le haría algo así. Daría su vida por ella antes de verla sufrir.

\- Estas colmando mi paciencia.

Cayo al suelo presa de un dolor inimaginable. La piel le quemaba, estaba segura de que le habían prendido fuego. Dios, dolía como mil demonios. El fuego estaba derritiendo su piel y el calor le impedía respirar. Comenzó a retorcerse. En desesperación, comenzó a rasgar sus ropas y a tirar de su piel. El dolor no disminuía. _La estaban quemando viva._ Apenas lograban escapar gritos ahogados. Se arrastro por el suelo, tratando de apagar las llamas que sus ojos veían.

Pero tan rápido como había empezado, se detuvo. Cerro los ojos sin querer ver como estaba su cuerpo. Imaginaba la piel roja, inflamada y sangrante. Comenzó a llorar descontrolada, mientras sentía que el mundo se apagaba a su alrededor.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió el frio golpear su rostro. Miro a su alrededor. Miro su cuerpo. Nada. _Absolutamente nada_.

\- Es una muy buena maldición joven Nott – la voz del hombre la hizo estremecer. Lo único que quedaba de su dolor eran los propios arañazos que ella misma se había propinado en medio de la desesperación. Se puso de gatas, tratando de levantarse. Tenía el rostro y la camiseta mojada, luego de que la mojaran para despertarla.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Otra ronda de dolor la embargo. Cayo de bruces al frio suelo de mármol, golpeando su rostro en él. Por Merlín, que acabara. Sentía que todo su interior se retorcía, enrollaba y anudaba. Literalmente. Sus órganos debían estar convirtiéndose en un nudo ciego que jamás podría desarmar. Merlín, dolía y no podía respirar. Lloraba y gritaba, estaba consiente de eso. Estiro los brazos hasta que sus uñas se aferraron a una de las patas de la mesa de centro. Sintió como sus pulmones de pronto se cerraban, o quizás se habían vuelto un nudo también. Ya no podía respirar por el dolor, simplemente no había donde pudiera entrar el aire.

Y así como había empezado, acabo.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarnos? – Nott estaba de pie a su lado con la varita extendida. Maldito. Como disfrutaría el día en que lo matara. Porque lo haría. Con sus propias manos, viendo su sangre derramar por sus manos. Por su hijo juraba que lo haría.

Asintió sin energías. No podía soportarlo más. Otro día de torturas y perdería la cordura.

\- Muy bien Granger. Tu misma sabes que es lo mejor para mi nieto – se estremeció ante sus palabras. Odiaba que ese hombre, ese asqueroso ser fuese el abuelo de su hijo.

Se repitió a si misma que era todo por él. _Solo por él_. Únicamente por él. Merlín, Dios y todos la perdonaran, pero por él era capaz de todo.

…

Salió corriendo de la cocina cuando escucho el golpe seco en el rellano. Alzo su varita lista para atacar a quien quiera que hubiese osado forzar la entrada.

Pero casi chillo de alegría cuando vio a Hermione de rodillas en la entrada de la casa. Estaba cabizbaja, con las palmas apoyadas en el suelo y respirando agitada. Se acerco rápidamente, pero se estremeció al escuchar el grito profundo y ronco. Era desgarrador. Casi como si estuviera rota desde dentro.

Poco a poco habían llegado los demás. Todos mantenían la prudente distancia. La muchacha se sacudía con violencia mientras gritaba y lloraba, golpeando con sus puños el suelo, hasta hacer sangrar sus manos.

Un sollozo escapo de su propia boca cuando su amiga alzo el rostro. Tenía tantas heridas que eran imposibles de contar. Su ropa bajo la túnica estaba rasgada, y la sangre manchaba todo a la vista. No podía imaginar lo que le habían hecho.

En un actuar rápido, se acercó y la rodeo con sus brazos. Pero solo recibió un golpe incierto en su pecho, alejándola lo más posible. Se quedo arrodillada a su lado, esperando que la reconociera. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pudo ver el vacío en ellos.

Lo habían logrado. _Habían logrado terminar de quebrarla_. Ya no había más de ella en esos ojos color miel. No había más de ella en su piel ni en su cabello, ni mucho menos en el tono de su voz cuando pareció gruñir.

Nadie respiraba siquiera. En silencio, todos simplemente lloraban. La joven se afirmó contra la puerta y abrazo sus rodillas. No dejaba de llorar y cada cierto rato brotaban de su garganta angustiosos gritos que desgarraban el alma de quien los escuchaba.

\- Hermione… - susurro después de un rato cuando noto que se había ido calmando. Había pedido a los demás que se fueran, quedando solo con Blaise a su lado. Sentía la desolación en su corazón. Merlín, ¿Qué era lo que le habían hecho? – Estas en casa cariño

\- ¡No te acerques! – grito brutalmente cuando Blaise intento acercarse. El moreno retrocedió y decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlas solas. Camino hasta la cocina, donde los demás esperaban.

\- Vamos nena, levántate – la castaña clavo sus ojos en ella, llenándose estos de lágrimas. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, más aún de la que tenía en todo su rostro. Jamás podría borrar aquella imagen. Su amiga, aquella mujer fuerte e invencible… _Rota y vulnerable._

Acerco su mano lentamente. Cuando vio que no retrocedería, tomo su mano. Estaba helada. Su temperatura debía rozar la de un cadáver. No tenía dudas que estaba muerta, solo su corazón debía seguir latiendo por mera inercia. Acerco su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente la pudo abrazar. La sintió temblar en sus brazos, sacudirse en busca de calor.

\- ¿Qué te hicieron Hermione? – susurro más para si misma, sin esperar respuesta.

\- No… me dejes volver… ahí. No con… el - ¿con _él?_ ¿Sería de Voldemort de quien estaría hablando? Ya tendría otra oportunidad para preguntarle. - ¿Draco…?

La apretó entre sus brazos, deseando que la castaña hubiese llegado unas horas antes. Acaricio su cabeza y poco a poco la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Vio a los demás agolpados en la puerta dispuestos a ayudarla, pero negó con la cabeza. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para ayudarla a subir las escaleras. Noto que apenas podía mover las piernas y que sus jeans estaban desgarrados y bañados en sangre.

Entro en la primera habitación, la de Harry. La recostó sobre la cama y la cubrió con una manta. Vio a su madre aparecer a su lado, con algo de ropa y detrás de ella una bañera con agua y unas toallas.

Entre ambas le quitaron lentamente la ropa, dejando al descubierto la realidad de lo que había pasado. Tenía cortes en todo su cuerpo. Hematomas en la espalda, el abdomen y entre sus piernas. Se cubrió la boca para no emitir sonido alguno. No podía dejar de llorar mientras iban descubriéndola. Las marcas en sus muñecas y en sus tobillos delataban que la habían tenido atada. Pero era probable que eso, hubiese sido lo menos terrible de todo. Las sospechas que sentía brotar de su interior la tenían al borde del desmayo.

La tomaron entre ambas y la depositaron con delicadeza en el agua tibia. Bañaron cada parte de su cuerpo, quitando lo que quedaba a la vista. Pero había suciedad que jamás se podría limpiar…

…

Entro en la habitación con la ropa entre sus manos. Miro a la cama y sintió tranquilidad. Se acerco en silencio para no despertarlo. Se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo, tan lleno de paz que era capaz de transmitírsela incluso a ella.

Como desearía tomarlo y huir. Huir lejos de todo y de todos. Amaba a su esposo, pero lo que estaba haciendo no tenía perdón de dios. Aunque esa sangre sucia no era lo que habría deseado, seguía siendo la madre de su nieto.

El pequeño abrió sus ojitos, observándola tal y como su hijo lo hacía a su edad. Era su viva copia. Lo tomo entre sus brazos, abrazándolo y meciéndolo con ternura desconocida en ella. Pero es que, ¿si ella no le daba amor, entonces quién? Su padre era un traidor a la causa y su madre una sangre sucia que estaba destinada a morir. Ellos jamás podrían amarlo y cuidarlo como ella hacía.

Daba gracia a Theodore por haberlo encontrado. Cuando se habían enterado de que su hijo había tenido un _affaire_ con aquella muchacha, se le vino el mundo encima. El Lord casi los había matado a todos. Pero Lucius había sido más inteligente. Argumento que algún día el niño les sería útil.

Y ese día, había llegado. Tenían a Hermione Granger en sus manos, dispuesta a darlo todo por el pequeño Abraxas. Incluso a traicionar a su mejor amigo, salvador del mundo mágico. Incluso entregar al hombre que se suponía amaba. Aquel que resultaba ser su propio hijo.

Suspiro cuando el niño empezó a llorar. En apenas unos días que ella había estado ahí, el pequeño parecía haberla reconocido. Y ahora la extrañaba.

Se estremeció al recordar todas las cosas que Lucius y Theodore le habían hecho antes de convencerla de cooperar. Pero corrió a su habitación a vomitar cuando vio todo lo que le hicieron después de convencerla y antes de enviarla de vuelta. Esa muchacha jamás volvería a ser la misma. _La habían roto en lo más profundo de su alma. La habían mancillado, humillado y abusado de su inocencia._ Eran unos seres repulsivos, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Despejo su mente, volviendo al presente, al pequeño que cargaba. Lo meció un rato más hasta que finalmente logro dormirse.

Ojalá él jamás se enterara de lo que le habían hecho a su madre.

* * *

 **¡No podia simplemente hacer desaparecer al pequeño Malfoy! No podia matarlo u.u Asi es que como veran, estuvo todo este tiempo con sus abuelos. Hermione tendra muchas cosas por hacer para poder recuperarlo algun dia... si es que. Pobre todo lo que le hicieron :/**

 **Y donde creen que esta draco? se lo habran llevado a Azkaban o estara en alguna otra parte...**

 **No olviden dejar su opinion jeje buena o mala! se los agradecere muchisimo! Nos vemos el proximo cap que espero no tarde demasiado!**

 **Besos y abrazos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola otra vez! Lamento si me demore demasiado en actualizar :( creo que fue menos que la vez pasada si jaja. Primero que todo, muchisimas gracias a todos quienes se pasan a leer :) a quienes han agregado esta loca idea a sus favoritos o followers.. me emociona pensar que mas de 50 personas nos siguen jeje me hace tan feliz! tambien por supuesto a quienes me han dado su opinion en lo PM, que por supuesto siempre siempre siempre contestare!**

 **Para este capitulo, les recuerdo que es M, no tanto porque sea lemmon, sino porque describo una escena igual mas fuerte... y que para acompañarlo, escuchen la cancion _Oceans_ de Seafret!**

 **Todo es de la increible J.K :)**

* * *

 _Oscuridad. Frio y un fétido aroma. Intento moverse, pero sus huesos estaban rígidos. Le dolió el alma ponerse de pie. Enfoco la mirada buscando algo de luz a lo que aferrarse. Nada. Apenas distinguía sus manos frente a su nariz. Se aferro a los barrotes, recargando su cabeza sobre estos, comenzando a sollozar. Sentía su cuerpo destruido, su dignidad pisoteada, y su alma rota._

 _Lloro por un largo rato. No sabría decir si fueron minutos, horas o quizás días. Solo sentía el agua mojar sus labios, sacándola de la sequía que amenazaba con matarla lentamente._

 _Se incorporo con rapidez, cuando a la distancia observo un par de antorchas encenderse. Su corazón latía rápido, lo más rápido que podía dada su debilidad. Respiraba con dificultad, segura de que alguno de sus pulmones había terminado realmente dañado. Hizo amago de tragar, no tenía nada en la boca, ni una gota de saliva._

 _Vio una sombra acercarse. Se estremeció dolorosamente cuando logro identificarlo. Sintió el miedo esparcirse por cada una de sus células. No quería volver a sufrir todo lo que había sufrido durante esos días. Había aceptado cooperar. Había aceptado con tal de ver a su hijo vivo, libre de la maldita guerra._

 _\- Buenas noches Hermione – así que ya era de noche. Se alejo instintivamente de los barrotes hasta el otro extremo de su celda. Tembló cuando escucho la reja abrirse, dando paso a la luz, y a_ él. _– Te ves destruida – podía notar la burla en su voz. – Destruida, pero aun así hermosa – el sonido sordo del golpe del fierro la hizo saltar en su sitio. Volvía a estar encerrada, y esta vez con el dentro. Miro angustiada para todos lados, buscando un lugar seguro._

 _\- ¡Aléjate!_

 _Una carcajada ronca, rota y vacía lleno el lugar. Otro sollozo escapo de sus labios. Odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable. Si pudiera defenderse, lo habría matado. Pero ahí estaba, mal herida, desprovista de su varita y a merced de lo que él quisiera hacer con ella._

 _\- Jamás podría alejarme de ti – grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando estuvo tan cerca de ella que sintió su aliento rozar su mejilla. - ¿Por qué me traicionaste Hermione? ¿Por qué si yo te amaba tanto? – su cuerpo entero se sacudió al contacto de su mano contra su sensible mejilla. Ya no podía aguantar los gritos ahogados que acompañaban sus lágrimas._

 _\- Tu… tu jamás me… amaste – apenas lograba hablar. Era como un susurro al viento. – Si lo hub… hubieses hecho… no estaría aquí – tomo aire con fuerza, mientras el dolor se apoderaba de su pecho. Le dolía hablar, y aún más respirar. Llorar resultaba una tortura, pero no podía evitarlo._

 _\- Estas aquí porque lo elegiste a el – su voz era fría, pero, aun así, podía distinguir el dejo de dolor. Alzo la cabeza, y entre la nebulosa de lágrimas, distinguió su rostro. Sus ojos azules la electrocutaban, su piel morena y pálida llamaba a ser acariciada. Sus labios, antes tan apetitosos, ahora se fruncían en una línea, incapacitados de demostrarle amor ni felicidad._

 _\- No me arrepiento – alejo su rostro bruscamente, lo que le significo un gran dolor. – El jamás… me habría hecho… algo como esto – aquellas palabras acababan de marcar su destino. Acababa de terminar de romper su espíritu. – Lo elegiría una… y mil veces_

 _\- ¡Calla estúpida sangre sucia! – grito, golpeando su rostro con fuerza desmedida, aturdiéndola un poco, y haciéndola gritar de dolor. Lloro, lloro desconsolada. – No sabes lo caro que te saldrá haber elegido a ese traidor_

 _Grito, se removió, araño, lo golpeo, lanzo patadas al aire. Lo hizo todo cuando los labios de él atacaron los suyos con una violencia exagerada. La besaba enojado, mordió sus labios hasta que el sabor de la sangre le provoco arcadas._

 _\- Te arrepentirás todos los días de tu asquerosa vida_

 _Entre las lágrimas lo miro, tratando de encontrar algo del antiguo Theodore Nott. No había nada más que maldad en él. Nada más que crueldad. Odio, furia, traición y dolor. Era un mortifago herido. La mezcla más peligrosa de todas. Le suplico, lloro y grito, hasta que él se cansó de escucharla._

 _Entro en desesperación cuando su mano, grande y fría, se aferró a su cuello, apretando con más fuerza de la que podía soportar. Se retorció en sus manos. La volvió a besar, humillándola con sus mordidas, denostándola cuando una de sus manos apretó con fuerza bruta su pecho derecho. Apenas le salían los gritos. Apenas le llegaba oxígeno a su cerebro para seguir luchando. Quizás así sería mejor. Perder el conocimiento. Pero de pronto la soltó, dejándola absorber todo el aire de su alrededor._

 _\- Si creías que había pasado lo peor, estabas equivocada_

 _La volteó entre sus brazos, presionando su rostro contra la fría y húmeda pared de piedra. Por más que luchaba, no pudo detenerlo. Su ropa, aquella camiseta y sus desgatados pantalones, fueron rotos, descubriendo su cuerpo maltratado. Solo le quedaban su sujetador y sus bragas. Solo eso la separaba de la completa y más absoluta humillación. Merlín la ayudara._

 _\- ¿Recuerdas todas esas tardes en que te folle y tú lo disfrutaste? – su voz ronca resonó en su oído. Grito cuando le mordió la espalda. Le dolía la mejilla que estaba contra la pared. Le tomo el cabello y lo jalo con tanta fuerza que sintió que se quedaba calva. – Esta vez me encargare de que sufras, como jamás lo has hecho en tu asquerosa vida_

 _\- Por… por favor_

 _Pero no valió de nada su suplica. Bramo de dolor cuando lo sintió entrar en ella, seca como un desierto. Grito como jamás había hecho en su vida. Grito cuando lo sintió moverse contra sus ásperas paredes, mientras le tiraba del cabello, mordía su espalda y apretaba uno de sus pechos hasta que doliera. Grito con tanta angustia, con tanto dolor que creyó que moriría. Estaba muriendo. Estaba segura de que una parte de su ser acababa de morir en esa asquerosa celda. Lloro hasta que de pronto no pudo más. Se entrego a la humillación. Lo escuchaba jadear en su oído, decirle una y otra vez que se lo merecía por haberlo traicionado, por haber elegido a Malfoy. Sentía el doloroso vaivén de sus caderas. Le dolía el alma saber que él, precisamente el, era quien la había terminado de destruir. Un par de brutas estocadas más, un gruñido a su espalda, y el dolor de su intimidad, le dijo que había acabado._

 _Cayo al piso como un peso muerto, vomitando, abrazándose las piernas, intentando cubrirse. No levanto la mirada nunca._

 _\- Esto es lo que te mereces sangre sucia – se arrodillo frente a ella, y le levanto la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo. Pero ya no veía nada. Estaba vacía. – No creas que ha acabado. Te dije que te saldría caro, y esto… - se acercó y le beso los labios con desconcertante ternura. – Esto es solo el comienzo querida_

...

Decidió que lo mejor sería aparecerse en la frontera de la mansión. No sabía cuántos mortifagos podía haber dentro. Observo el antejardín, otrora hermoso, ahora lucia seco y estaba seguro de que alguna criatura indeseable vagaba por entre la maleza. El edificio de fondo, antes perfecto, lucia prácticamente destruido.

Se seco el sudor que empapaba su frente y apretó la varita en su mano. Se sentía extraño, sentía su magia querer fluir libremente, pero aquella varita ajena no lo entendía. Pero al menos podía hacer algo con ella.

Cuadro los hombros y busco a su compañero. El pelirrojo buscaba en su bolso con ahínco. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre y podría jurar que más flaco. Poco le importaba la verdad.

\- ¿Qué buscas?

\- Quiero comer algo antes de entrar y en estos bolsos nunca encuentro nada.

Rodo los ojos. Ese muchacho le agotaba la paciencia, pero era todo lo que tenía. Abrió su propio bolso, y de uno de los bolsillos internos saco una barra de cereal. Eran las favoritas de Hermione, y eran lo más asqueroso que había probado. Pero después de tantas discusiones en las que le había dicho lo nutritivas que eran, las había adoptado como costumbre.

Se la dio a Weasley y por su cara, supo que tenía un sentimiento parecido por la barra. Pero en silencio, comió rápido. Si la guerra dependiera de quien podía tragar más comida en menos tiempo, no soltaría a Weasley jamás.

Pasado unos minutos, en donde repasaron su precario plan, se dispusieron a hacer ingreso. Solo esperaba que las protecciones de aquella vieja y desgastada mansión no hubiesen cambiado.

Con un movimiento de varita, la reja se abrió. Bien, al menos podrían entrar. Con cautela, varita en alto, caminaron rápido. Hasta ahora todo había resultado demasiado fácil. Le aterraba cuando las cosas comenzaban a ser demasiado fáciles. Con un suspiro, se paró frente a la arruinada puerta de roble. Estiro su mano, pero antes de tocarla, se abrió.

Eso encendió sus alertas. Miro a Weasley. En otro momento se habría burlado hasta el cansancio de su expresión de terror, pero ahora podía asumir que la suya era muy parecida. Le hizo una seña para que esperara ahí. Entro con paso seguro, mirando a todos lados sorprendido.

Dentro la mansión seguía igual. Igual de hermosa como la recordaba. El piso de mármol, las estatuas y los cuadros, las cortinas y las escaleras imponentes seguían igual.

Alcanzo a dar un par de pasos, hasta que la dueña de la casa se presentó. Trago con dificultad, cuestionándose porque estaba ahí. Quería confiar en la mujer que lo observaba con desconfianza. Necesitaba confiar en alguien.

\- Creí que nunca más volvería a verte - su voz era música para sus oídos. Era el recuerdo de una vida. Le dedico una sonrisa torcida, esa clásica mueca registrada por los Malfoy que lograba enloquecer a cualquiera.

\- Siento decepcionarte

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y con él?

Volvió el rostro hacia Weasley, que seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, mirando a todos lados, listo para atacar. Tomo una respiración profunda y volvió a mirarla.

\- Te necesito - apenas fue un susurro. El no pedía ayuda a nadie, excepto a las personas de confianza y a quienes amaba.

\- ¿Sabes que eres un traidor? ¿Sabes que el _Lord_ quiere tu cabeza?

Asintió lentamente y se atrevió a dar otro paso. - No te acerques.

\- ¿Me entregaras?

Reino el silencio en el imponente salón. No despego su mirada gris de aquella azul que tan bien conocía. Ella era la única persona a la que podría pedirle ayuda. No importaba que, ella siempre estaba para él. Veía la decepción en su rostro, estaba molesta, y estaba seguro de que dudaba. Pero al final, siempre seria la misma respuesta.

\- Sabes que jamás lo haría

Con confianza avanzo lo que restaba hasta quedar muy cerca. La atrapo entre sus brazos, apretándola y respirando su aroma. Ella le devolvió el gesto, aferrándose a su vieja y desgastada camisa. La sintió temblar en sus brazos. El sonido de un sollozo le cerro la garganta. Su corazón latía desbocado, chocando con el femenino pecho. Sus respiraciones mezcladas y las lágrimas perdidas entre sus ropas.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Draco?

Se separo de ella y le dedico una sonrisa conciliadora. Acaricio su suave rostro limpiando sus lágrimas. Se acercó hasta besar su frente con devoción. Volvió a mirarla. Esta vez sonreía. La tenía. La tenia y no la volvería a perder.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? - se alejaron y ambos miraron a Weasley. El pelirrojo estaba con la mirada fija en el antejardín. Parecía haberse perdido todo el reencuentro.

\- ¡Weasley!

Cuando lo hubo invitado a pasar, los tres se dirigieron a otro de los amplios salones. Un amplio sillón de cuero negro, acompañado de dos más pequeños, junto a la chimenea, resultaba el lugar perfecto para una conversación.

Se sirvieron un whisky de fuego para cada uno, mientras una alfa les ofrecía algo para comer. Claramente la comadreja aceptó encantado.

\- Ahora sí, habla de una vez

Sonrió ante su autoridad. Siempre igual de impaciente. Bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en el vaso. Lo dejo sobre la mesa, se reclino en el sillón y con una sonrisa comenzó a hablar.

\- Sabes que soy un traidor. Me enamore Pans, me enamore de Granger - la facie de incredulidad de ella seria memorable. - Asumo que supiste que me tuvieron dos años presos en Azkaban

\- Narcisa casi se murió al enterarse. Tu padre por otro lado...

\- No me importan, solo me importa encontrar a Granger - se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, buscando sus manos. Sus ojos azules se veían perdidos, miraban de Weasley a él sin comprensión.

\- Pero estas con Weasley, y Weasley siempre esta con Granger

\- Estuvimos de viaje, y la secuestraron - el recuerdo de su perdida nublo su rostro. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y las lágrimas amenazaron una vez más. Hacía semanas que no sabía de ella. Solo podía suplicar al cielo que estuviera viva. Ella apretó sus manos reconfortándolo. Volvió a ella, alejándose del dolor de la perdida de Hermione. Sentía que una parte de su cuerpo le faltaba, era como vivir sin corazón, sin pulmones, sin un cerebro para pensar. Estar sin ella era morir poco a poco.

\- ¿Crees que fueron mortifagos?

\- Estoy seguro. ¿Quién más?

\- ¿Qué necesitan? - se sorprendió cuando se dirigió a Weasley en lugar a dé a él. El pelirrojo se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y en un tartamudeo inentendible le dio a entender que su ayuda. No pudo evitar sonreír. Pansy tenía ese efecto cautivador en todos los hombres. Si no fuera por su cabello negro, pensaría que en realidad era una veela

\- Necesito que averigües con quien sea, si la tienen prisionera -

\- Es difícil, ¿lo sabes?

\- Lo sé, no te lo pediría sino fuera de vida o muerte - la joven se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el lugar. Podía escuchar los engranajes de su cabeza. Todos siempre habían asumido que Pansy era demasiado estúpida por ser tan hermosa. Pero el, que la conocía como a sí mismo, sabia de la inteligencia que ocultaba. Era una verdadera maestra en planes y confabulaciones.

\- Tengo una idea

Los tres sonrieron abiertamente, conectándose por primera vez. Miro a Weasley y le agradeció en silencio el voto de confianza.

...

Salió de la chimenea con una sonrisa. Bien entendido, una mueca similar a una sonrisa. Le había sorprendido la invitación, pero la agradecía. Necesitaba algo para distraerse. Sus días se habían vuelto increíblemente aburridos ahora que Granger había vuelto con sus queridos amigos.

Con un pie dentro y otro fuera de la chimenea, se quedó estático. Pensó en ella una vez más. En su cabello castaño, alborotado y enredado. En su rostro con el dolor impregnado en cada arruga. Sus ojos avellana muertos de miedo, resquebrajados y nublados. Sus labios, por Salazar que esos labios resultaban ser el paraíso. Trago espeso cuando el recuerdo de su cuerpo acaricio sus manos. Ansiaba volver a tocarla, a sentirla. Aun cuando ella no lo quisiera cerca.

Su corazón latió con un dolor que había olvidado. En el tiempo que llevaba siendo un mortifago, había hecho cosas de las que su madre se sentiría avergonzado. Y todo lo había hecho con su conciencia a raya, olvidada en un cajón de su dormitorio. Había matado y torturado a tantas personas que ya había perdido la cuenta. Y no le importaba.

Pero ella. Ella y sus gritos, sus lágrimas. Le había dolido el corazón. Había sentido como su alma se había quebrado esa noche en que la violo. Una lagrima derramo por su rostro cuando entro en ella y la escucho gritar. Ella jamás sabría que también había llorado, se había humillado y roto.

Había llorado la noche entera. Había vomitado apenas había salido de las mazmorras, sintiéndose una bestia. Ni un animal sería capaz de algo así. Ella era la mujer a la que más había amado en su vida. Y él la había destruido. Había llorado al día siguiente, cuando volvió a obligarla. Y la noche en que llego más lejos, llevando a otro mortifago para que se entretuviera con ella, se había desmayado en la entrada al oírla gritar tan fuerte y llorar con tanta angustia. Era un miserable. Merecía vivir y morir solo. Merecía todas las penas del infierno.

El recuerdo de sus gritos sería algo que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida. Despertaba en las noches con el sonido vivo en su cabeza. Mientras sobrevivía a Voldemort y sus misiones, lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en ella.

\- Theo

La voz de Pansy en la entrada lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Apenas fue capaz de tragar. Con disimulo limpio las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas. Su corazón le dolía. Quería gritar y morir ahí mismo.

\- Hola Pans

Termino de salir de la chimenea y se acercó a ella con decisión. No había razón para que el resto del mundo se enterara de su culpa. Le dio un delicado beso en la boca, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello. Profundizo el beso y le acaricio la cintura bajo la blusa. Su piel era tan suave. Pero no era _su_ piel.

\- Vamos. Pedí que preparan tu plato favorito

Tomo su mano y caminaron hasta el comedor. La mesa estaba perfectamente decorada, como solo Pansy podía hacerlo. Sería una buena esposa algún día.

Tomaron asiento y empezaron a comer en silencio. Luego de algunas copas de vino, sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a hormiguear.

Cerro los ojos un rato, pero los abrió de golpe. Ver su rostro demacrado. Sus lágrimas y su cuerpo mancillado le provocaban arcadas. Sintió un sudor frio recorrer su espalda. Su corazón latía como si estuviese corriendo una maratón. No podía vivir con el recuerdo de ella diciéndole cuanto lo odiaba. Menos aun con el recuerdo de verla entregada al dolor y a la humillación. Verla muerta en vida era algo que quería borrar de su memoria.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Pansy tomo su mano y la acaricio con suavidad. Clavo sus azules ojos en ella, deseando amarla tanto como había amado a Hermione Granger. Deseo poder tener a Granger frente a él, pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho. Sabía que no lo merecía. Ella tenía derecho a matarlo con sus manos, pero necesitaba decirle cuanto le dolía el alma.

Comenzó a desesperarse. Las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos y su respiración se hizo irregular. - Theo...

\- No puedo

Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas desesperado. El llanto no lo pudo reprimir. Tampoco los gritos que brotaron de forma involuntaria. Se agarro el cabello y jalo de él, tratando de desviar el dolor que sentía dentro. ¿Cómo podía doler tanto?

\- Perdóname

Pansy se acercó rápido hasta el, tomándolo de los hombros, tratando de calmar su angustia. Pero solo podía gritar al aire. Solo podía pedirle perdón al aire. Enfoco como pudo su mirada en la pelinegra frente a él. Pero ya no era Pansy. Era Hermione. Con su cabello alborotado, sus ojos flameando y una sonrisa tranquila. Lloraba, pero no se veía perturbada como el recordaba haberla visto aquel ultimo día. - ¡Perdóname! Por favor...

\- Theo, ¿de qué hablas?

Su voz. Aquella voz que era tan suave y aterciopelada. Aquella voz que le acariciaba lo más profundo de su alma y le daba un poco de luz a su vida. Sollozo abrazándola. La apretó tan fuerte que creyó que se rompería. Enterró su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su cara, y aspiro su aroma. Aquel aroma a rosas que le embriagaba. La besó ahí donde sus labios rozaban. Lloro cuando escucho el gemido escapar de sus labios.

\- Perdóname Hermione, por favor perdóname

Se sobresalto cuando ella lo soltó bruscamente. Abrió los ojos y el pánico se apodero de su cuerpo. Pansy lo miraba contrariada, con el rostro rojo y los ojos iracundos. ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

\- ¿Hermione? ¿Por qué debería perdonarte la sangre sucia?

Comenzó a desesperarse nuevamente. Se alejo de ella y tomo la copa que había sobre la mesa. Bebió de un trago su contenido y luego la lanzo con furia descontrolada. Necesitaba sacar de su sistema lo que lo estaba matando.

\- Por todo lo que le hice

Vio a Pansy abrir la boca. Después de eso... Nada.

* * *

 **Para quienes leen mi otra historia, saben que Theo es uno de mis personajes favoritos, por eso me encanta el trio que hacen con Draco y Hermione... por eso mismo me costo mucho escribir el comienzo :( la verdad me cuesta imaginar a un Theo asi de cruel... pero al final no puedo dejarlo como un ser insensible y sin corazon... tiene algo de conciencia aun...**

 **Que quede claro, que cuando Pansy lo invita, no es porque dude de el, sino que como es mortifago y de los cercanos a Voldi, puede saber algo. Coincidencia que era el autor de todas las tragedias de la castaña.**

 **Y antes que lo olvide, se que todos odian a Hermione :( era en verdad lo que esperaba desde un comienzo, por eso me enfoque en hacerla asi de fria, calculadora y egoista, y que se merece lo que le paso :( Sea como sea, no se lo merecia :(**

 **Varias personas me han pedido que no los deje juntos jaja y la verdad es que tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza y tantos finales que me gustarian y otros que no tanto, que no se jaja! No se si al final se perdonaran todo y seguiran adelante... o si estaran tan rotos con la guerra que sera imposible.**

 **Bueno, por supuesto gracias a todos los que leyeron y llgaron hasta aqui. No cuesta nada bajar otro poquito jeje y dejar un lindo y reconfortante review. Tambien se aceptan las criticas por si acaso!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente Cap!**

 **Besos y abrazos :D**


End file.
